Welcome Home Draco Malfoy
by rsman26
Summary: Returning to his seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy Draco Malfoy finds himself alone, abandoned by his friends and sneered at by Harry Potter and the rest of the heros of the war. Until he finds love in an unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J.K Rowling does.**_

Welcome Home, Draco Malfoy.

Chapter 1

WAM. The sound of the slamming door echoed through the rich and lavish manor. Lucius Malfoy tore furiously through the hall followed solemnly by his wife and son. Lucious turned the corner and entered the den, throwing a chair across the room in the process. He paced frantically up and down the room, stewing in his fury. He finally broke the silence.

"I cannot believe this," he said in a tone that denoted his anger, "I just can't, I can't believe we are here again, the very same place we found ourselves all those years ago. Now we have to once again struggle to regain our position in this world, we have to regain our honor. Now we have to convince the new regime that we were unwilling participants in the dark lord's plans."

Narcissa simply looked at her husband, silently communicating her understanding. Draco just stood gazing out the window. A look of deep thought etched on his pale face.

"Well we did it once before, we can do it again," said Lucius calming a bit now, "First I'll have to use my oldest contacts to sway our hearing, there will be a lot of favors and bribes involved but if I play it just right we should be fine, and of course like the rest we have to suck up to Potter," the words left his mouth leaving a look of utter disgust on his face, as if they had tasted awful in his mouth.

"I can't stomach the idea but it will be necessary, now that he's the 'great hero', he said the last part in a tone of complete mockery, "great hero, ha, don't make me laugh, he's just a foolish boy who got lucky,"

"Lucius he saved Draco, we should be" Narcissa began but was hastily cut off by her husband.

"What grateful, you think we should be grateful to Potter, have you forgotten yourself, we owe him nothing," Lucius said in contempt.

"Yes we do," said Draco quietly from the window, surprising his parents who seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"What do you mean we do, you don't know what your saying Draco," Lucius said.

"Yes I do, I know exactly what I'm saying, we owe Harry Potter a lot, and not just my life but all of ours, really father what would our lives have been had the dark lord won, would he have rewarded us, would he have shared his power or given us the status you've always naively believed we deserve," Draco began as his parents just stared dumbfounded, as if unable to believe what they were hearing.

"No father, he would have taken all he could from us, used us up completely until there was nothing left, and then once we were no longer useful he would have disposed of us like so many before. I mean come on, he took your wand, basically saying you no longer a wizard, no longer a man, he might have just as well have just cut your nuts off, is that how you would really want to live, as Voldemort's neutered pet."

"Draco," cried Narcissa in shock, "don't speak to your father that way."

"Why not because it's the truth, can't you handle that," said Draco his voice rising in anger now, "No mother I wont be silent about this, I see things much clearer now, things I should have realized years ago, but it took the events of tonight to finally drive it in, I see what our, no not our, your ideals get you. All that nonsense about the nobility of pure blood, how dirty and low so called mud bloods and muggles are."

"How dare you," Lucius began in cold fury.

"How dare I father, why not, weren't you there, didn't you see, didn't you see how a ramble of so called mud bloods defeated his elite force of purebloods, what did their blood status get them, a cell in Azkaban or a shallow grave. No father I see now, I see through all that bullshit. This nobility of pure blood nonsense is just another form of hate, and do you know what hate is," Draco asked.

"Please enlighten us," Lucius answered mockingly.

"Hate is like that fire I saw last night, the fire that killed Crabbe; it's an insatiable force of destruction, consuming everything in its path, burning the entire world until there's nothing left. Leaving only a scorched earth full of pain and misery in its wake. How can you still want to live like that, how can you still want to live in hate. There's more to life, I know there is, there's joy, and peace, and mindless fun, and love father, love, a concept that is completely alien to you." Draco finished in a defiant tone.

Lucius rage burned onto his face, "You will not speak to me like that, remember yourself boy."

"I remember, I remember the person you've always wanted me to be, you've driven these damn emotions into me since the cradle. You know there was a time father when I would have done anything for you, anything for a kind word, a hug any sort of affection from you. I would have held the world on my shoulders if it would have made you smile. But no matter what I did it wasn't good enough, not for the great Lucius Malfoy, who gained his fortune and status through lies and deceit, "said Draco fully screaming now.

"You better mind your tongue boy before I completely lose my temper," Lucius said in a frighteningly menacing tone.

There was a time once, when this was all it took for Draco to slink away, but not anymore, something had changed in him. Something had awoken deep inside, and he no longer feared his father, for once he had a desire deep inside. And the feeling surprised him. For the first time he wished he were more like Harry Potter.

Draco simply stood, staring his father down, knowing what was soon to come. He prepared himself, he'd been through it many times before but this was the first time he faced it without fear.

"I won't live like this anymore father, I won't live in hate," Draco said through his teeth.

Lucius quickly tore across the room and with one swift motion struck Draco hard on the cheek, "silence, you will respect and obey me, do you understand," Lucius screamed in an uncontrollable rage.

Draco recomposed himself, and looked his father squarely in the eyes, "like hell I will".

Lucius struck him again, harder, nearly knocking Draco off his feet. But Draco stood firm and once again stared his father in the eyes, "You make sure your finished, because I swear this is the last time you will ever touch me you son of a bitch," Draco said coldly.

This sent Lucius over the edge and he grabbed Draco, tackling him to the ground and he began to fully strike his son with all his fury through clenched fists. Again and again the blows came, leaving Draco's face bruised and bloody. He hadn't received a beaten this serve in a while now, not since Potter had beaten him in Quidditch in their second year, and as always, his mother healed his wounds so that nobody ever knew the truth.

Lucius began to lose control and wound his hands around his sons throat, cutting off his air supply. At this threat to her sons life Narcissa could no longer stand idle, she threw herself on her husbands back and with all her strength tried to pull him of Draco. Lucius threw her off with a powerful thrust, sending her flying to the ground. Her intrusion had mad him forget Draco for the moment as he lunged on her now, raising his fist to deliver her a devastating blow.

This was too much for Draco, he had seen his father to this to his mother to many times, he lost it. He quickly sprang on his father and with surprising strength born of adrenaline he forced him on his back, and with a clenched fist he began pummeling his father over, and over again. He put all of his fury, his rage at being made to live his whole life in fear and misery in each blow. He kept punching his father until his knuckles began to bleed. Finally his mother regained herself and pulled him off of his fathers bloody convulsing form.

Draco rose and strode across the room breathing heavily. He stared at his father and finally realized if he stayed he would become like him. He would become a man like his father. The thought sent his soul reeling as it screamed loudly inside him, yearning for freedom. He made up his mind in that moment and made his way to the door.

His father recovered enough to see his son's intent. "If you leave this house never come back, you are no longer my son," Lucius said in a hateful tone.

"That's the best gift I've ever received from you, to no longer be your son, are you coming," he added to his mother.

She simply looked at him while still knelling over his father, trying to help him to his feet. Draco saw her answer written on her defeated face. He turned and stormed from the room; making his way to the front door and tearing it open walked out into the brightness of the new day. He walked quickly away from the large manor house, never wanting to see it again. He was hurt by his mother's decision to stay, hurt but not surprised; he knew she would never leave him, no matter what he'd done. Draco never understood this; he never knew how his mother could endure such torment at his father's brutal hands.

He was alone now, but he resolved not to let it destroy him. He would succeed in finding a better life, a life better than the one he was leaving. There was a place for him in this world, he knew it. A place he could call home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Draco walked for what seemed like hours, finally letting go of some of the bitterness and resentment that had filled his soul these past few years. No longer under his fathers brutal control he was at last free to find himself, who he really was. He had never given it much thought before; he never really had the time. But sometimes, alone at night in his room he had questioned what his father and Voldemort had tried to drive into him. He had spent so much time blindly hating those whom his father had deemed as being unworthy due to their parentage and lineage he had never stopped and considered them for what they were. People, just people. Like him and those he knew. They had thoughts and feelings. Hopes and dreams, they felt joy, pleasure, pain and love. Just like he had. He pondered on this last thought for a moment. Love, he knew the concept and he felt it for his mother, but true love had never really been his. He realized that now, he had never truly been in love, he had never allowed himself to. He wondered what it felt like.**

**He had heard others speak of it, how it fills you up completely with unbridled joy. How the sun seems brighter, the air smells sweeter, food tastes better. How the world in general just seems a much warmer, and more inviting place. He wondered if he would ever feel that, he hoped, but he couldn't linger long on the thought he had more pressing matters to deal with, namely what was he going to do now that he was alone.**

**He had learned before he left the school that Professor McGonagall and the rest of the faculty, as well as the board of governors had decided to reopen the school for those who had to miss their final year due to the war. He wanted to go back, to finish his education. He knew that was the only way he could have a career and find a place for himself in the world. **

**He decided to visit the school and see if Professor McGonagall who had now been named headmistress, would allow him to return with the others. **

**He walked until he reached the outskirts of a small wizarding village; there he hoped somebody would allow him to floo into Hogsmead. He made his way to the front door of a small cottage. He heard what seemed like carousing and mere making inside. He took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door.**

**A brightly smiling woman answered and at his appearance her smile faded at once.**

"**My dear boy, are you alright," she asked kindly noting his bruises.**

"**Yes ma'am, I'm okay, I was just wondering, if it's not to much trouble, if I could use your floo to go to Hogsmead." he asked politely.**

"**Yes my dear of course, please come in," she said warmly inviting him inside. Draco found a group of about ten celebrating the war and Voldemorts end. They all grew quiet as he entered. One stood boldly and cried out.**

"**What's he doing here, he's one of them, one of those death eaters, he should be locked in Azkaban with the others, what's he doing in this house," demanded the tall rather bulky looking wizard.**

"**Sit down Harold, can't you see the boys hurt, it's not for us to judge others at this time, that will all be sorted out, this boy has asked if he could use our floo and I'm going to let him, remember whose house your all in" said the woman in a firm tone, letting those around to know not to question her further. The rest fell silent but still murmured in the back ground. **

"**Through here dear, don't mind them they wont bother you," said the witch now leading Draco into a room off to the side where a small fireplace stood. He made his way into its center and stood as the witch brought him a jar full of floo powder.**

**He tried for a smile, "Thank you very much" he said in a low voice, now feeling some shame for the remarks he had received open his entering the house. He wondered if this was what it would be like for him now, would people scream dire accusations at him where ever he went, would they whisper behind his back. Would they lead the charge, calling for his head? He sighed and was brought out of this thought by the kindly middle aged witch, "Your very welcome dear, think nothing of it," she said smiling holding up the jar.**

**He grabbed a handful of the fine powder and began to say the three broomsticks, but stopped suddenly, there would probably be celebrations there as well, he didn't like the idea of walking through another hostile crowd. He decided to try a place that may be a little less crowded.**

"**The Hogs head," he cried as he flung the powder at his feet, at once being engulfed in emerald flames. He whirled through the floo, catching glimpses of other grates as he sped to his destination. His feet finally hit ground as he stood up and walked out of the fireplace at the Hogs head pub. He silently noted that he had been right, that the place was far less crowded then the three broom sticks was likely to be. He walked out into the bar and caught a glimpse of Aberforth, the barkeep and brother to Albus Dumbledore standing behind the bar. He tried to make his way quickly out when he heard Aberforth call, "Oi, there you, come here,"**

**Draco stopped, considering weather or not to obey or to just keep walking out of the bar. He finally decided in the spirit of the new leaf he was turning over to see what he wanted instead of just ignoring him.**

"**Yes sir" he asked in a low tone.**

"**Aren't you that Malfoy kid," Aberforth asked, glaring at him.**

"**Yes sir, I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco answered hesitantly.**

"**What are you doing here, I figured you and your kind would have high tailed it outta here by now," Aberforth stated harshly. Your kind, the words stung him as he heard them.**

"**Well I I'm not really with them anymore, I left my fathers house and I'm never going back, I want to try for a new life, a better life. I'm just tried of all the fighting and hate, I just want to put it all behind me and start over," Draco said making sure to put all the conviction he could in the statement,**

**Aberforth just looked at him for a moment, unsure weather to believe him or not, "So you say, but you'll find it hard convincing others of that. You say you've left your father, well that seems a step in the right direction, where will you be staying then" Aberforth asked in a tone that was hard to read, somewhere between pity and admiration.**

"**I hadn't really thought about it, but I'm hoping to return to Hogwarts when it reopens, until then I'll figure something out." Draco said with a hint of pride still in his voice, he may be alone and broke now but that fact wouldn't defeat him.**

**Aberforth found this pride astounding, after the fall of his father he could see this boys will was strong indeed. 'Well my boy I have an extra room, its available, if you like you can use it until school begins" Aberforth said in a gruff but non the less kind voice.**

**Draco just looked at him for a moment, "I don't need charity," Draco said in a defiant tone.**

"**It ain't charity boy, you'll have to work for it, helping me here at the bar, look," he said in a softer tone, "I know what its like, trying to escape a big shadow cast by someone close to you, I know it can be hard, the rooms here, take it or leave it.**

**Draco thought for a moment, he hadn't expected this, he like the idea of finally working for something that was his. "Okay, thank you," Draco said.**

"**Don't thank me yet boy, as soon as your done up at the school come straight back here to start your first shift," Aberforth said returning to his cantankerous old self.**

"**Okay I will, I'll be back soon," Draco said smiling. Aberforth return it with a slight grin. **

**Draco made his way to the school quickly and entered the great hall finding it nearly deserted, those remaining where working hard to repair the damage the battle had caused. He caught sight of the small charms teacher, Professor Flatwick repairing a huge gash in the wall.**

"**Professor may I have a quick word," Draco said as he approached.**

**Professor looked at him as if he had been struck hard in the stomach, "Well yes, Mr. Malfoy, I suppose so I must say I'm a bit surprised to find you here," the slight teacher now looking away.**

"**I understand that sir, but I want to return when the school reopens, I was just hoping to speak to Professor McGonagall about it," Draco said humbly.**

"**Very well, she's in her office, you may go, passwords 'victory'," Professor Flatwick finished as he turned to finish his task.**

**Draco made his way quickly to the headmistress's office, speaking the password to the gargoyle that stood before the entrance. It leaped to life at once revealing a spiral staircase. Draco stepped on the top step and let the staircase take him to the top. He stepped off as soon as it stopped and walked up to the door, and with a hope and prayer he knocked.**

"**Enter," he heard being called from within. He pushed the heavy door open and walked inside. Professor McGonagall was seated behind her desk writing furiously on a piece of parchment. He nearly made it to the desk before she finally looked up, removing her glasses and looking a bit shocked by his sudden appearance.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this visit,' she said in a sharp tone looking him up and down as if she didn't truly trust him.**

"**Well professor I was hoping we could speak briefly about my returning to school in the fall, I know your reopening it to the seventh years that were unable to attend due to um recent events," he looked away at this last part, hoping she wouldn't remind him that he had played a part in bringing those events about.**

**She looked at him with a blank stare for a moment, "I must admit that I am, well hesitant to agree, the events of the past years must be taken into account, and I can't once again put the schools or the student's safety in jeopardy again," she stated plainly.**

"**Please professor I wont cause any trouble, I'm no longer living with my parents and I've cut all ties to Voldermort and the death eaters, I want nothing to do with any of them, I know I was wrong and foolish, I let my father influence me, and I know that's no excuse but I ask for a chance Professor, a chance to prove I'm not the evil git everyone thinks I am, I just want a fresh start," Draco spoke this with a heartfelt plea in his voice.**

**Professor McGonagall stared for a moment, her expression sifted to one of quiet understanding. Then an unmistakable cough could be heard behind them. They both looked up to find it coming from a portrait of a dark man with greasy hair and a large hooked nose. **

"**Yes professor Snape, do you have something to say," asked Professor McGonagall.**

"**I do," he said in a low throaty voice, "as for being from my house I want to make sure the boy speaks the truth, Draco stand before me." Draco obeyed, "Now look me in the eyes, good, now do you vow that you will never again raise arms against this school, the students found within, or our world," Snape asked in a measured tone, making sure he stretched each syllable.**

"**Yes sir I do," Draco answered with all the conviction he had.**

"**I feel he's speaking the truth Minerva, I think he should allow him to return, if for nothing else than to redeem himself, as well as the reputation of my house," Snape said in a voice that still seemed to hold a mesmerizing quality.**

**Professor McGonagall still didn't look convinced; she looked directly behind her, to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who sat there smiling serenely behind his half mooned spectacles. He simply nodded and Professor McGonagall turned back.**

"**Very well Mr. Malfoy, you may return, but be warned if you step out of line even an inch you will be out, do you understand me," she said sternly.**

"**Yes Ma'am I understand, thank you, I promise I won't disappoint," Draco said trying to suppress the joy he now felt. He would be returning he thought, he'd finally have a chance to go to school without all the pressure of an overbearing father or the insane demands of a demented evil wizard. He would finally have a chance to be himself, whoever that was.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few weeks past fairly quickly for Draco. He settled into his job at the Hogs Head and found much to his surprise that he actually liked it. He had never done manual labor before and had worried he'd hate, but it filled him with a certain since of accomplishment. He liked hoe it made him appreciate what he had, instead of lamenting what he didn't. He began the day the same as he had everyday for the past couple of weeks, with a work out followed by a run. He loved the solitude of running. It drove out the negative thoughts and purged his soul of the lingering sorrow that he felt for his past mistakes. He was just returning when he ran into two friend he knew well.

"Draco," cried Pansy Parkinson, "over here," she yelled from the entrance to the three broomsticks. Draco sighed and made his way over to where she and Blaise Zabini stood.

"Hi Pansy, Blasie," Draco said nodding to them both, "how's your summer going?"

"Good for the most part," Blaise began to say, "I just can't stand how the ministry is now heralding the service of those mud bloods, crying for unity and end to old prejudices, can you believe that nonsense."

"Maybe its not nonsense," Draco said, "did you ever consider that maybe their just people, like us, worthy of respect, many of those so called mud bloods, like Granger for instance risked all to fight the dark lord, and let me tell from personal experience that had he won all of our lives would have been much worse. Maybe it is time to stop hating everyone we see as different from us, maybe it is time to try for some understanding."

They both just stared dumb struck by what they had just heard.

"You can't really mean that Draco," Pansy said in disbelief.

"Why not, don't you see how much better the world is now, most of that is thanks to muggle borns, if we're ever to move past the misery he rained on the world we have to accept that muggle borns have just as much right to be here as we do" Draco said in a firm voice.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Draco Malfoy defending mud bloods and blood traitors, and putting down the dark lord, next thing you now you'll be calling Harry Potter a hero," said Pansy.

"He is a hero, I owe him my life and we all owe him a debt for getting rid of the so called 'dark lord' I mean really would you two have really liked to live in his vision of the world, I know I wouldn't," Draco asked.

"What has happened to you Draco, are you sick, have you taken leave of your senses," asked Pansy completely stunned by his attitude.

"No I'm just not afraid to be who I really am, or at least who I'd like to be, look I got to go, I'll be late for work," Draco said turning to leave.

"Work, you actually work, like at a job," Blasie said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, you two should try it sometime, its not so bad," Draco said as he walked away leaving them shocked and feeling insulted.

Draco entered the pub feeling lighter for having just shared his true feelings with his former friends; at least they would be his former friends if they continued their small, closed minded, bigoted thinking. Their world was growing, why couldn't they see that. The path to their future was in doing away with those outdated notions of blood purity. He had felt like this heavily these past few weeks. He remembered how his father had always told him they were great due to their family name and their lineage, but that notion always struck a cord with Draco. He now knew why. He felt greatness comes from you, what you do, what you accomplish. It doesn't come from your ancestors, the ones that came before you, it comes from you. They made their mark, now it's your turn. All you can do is your best and then it's up to history to decide. He vowed then that he would be remembered, and not because of his name but because of him, what he had inside, he would make his mark on the world alone, without his family and the victory would be his and only his. The thought gave him a certain strength. He was determined not to waste his gifted life.

He wrapped an apron around his waist and began wiping the tables down when Aberforth emerged from the back.

"Morning Draco, have a good run then," he asked in a light tone.

"Yeah it was fine," Draco answered casually.

"Good, mail came while you were out, you got a letter there," said Aberforth pointing to a large envelope sitting on the bar.

"A letter from who," inquired Draco having not received any mail since he arrived here.

"Gringotts from the looks of it," answered Aberforth.

Draco walked to the bar and picked up the letter, looking it over in his hand. It was addressed to him, and it did have the Gringotts seal on the back, golden wax sealed with a large G and a smaller one in its center. He wondered what the letter could be about, he knew his father had cut him out of the family accounts; he didn't care though he wanted nothing from that man. He broke the seal and took the letter out and began to read.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_We would like for you at your convience to make arraignments to come in for a visit to settle the matter of the will of your Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as your inheritance. Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Yours, B Weasley._

He finished reading feeling a certain numbness; he didn't know how to feel. He had affection for his Aunt but he also knew all the misery and pain she had caused. She was truly evil and the last thing he wanted was to be thought of in the same sense as she was. He was not like her, and now he had the matter of her estate to deal with. He knew right then what he had to do. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket and returned to his work.

The next day he informed Aberforth he had to visit Diagon Alley to settle some personal business, as well as buy the supplies he'd need for the coming school year. Not the least of which was a new wand, his being pretty much useless now that Potter had won it and given him its allegiance. It would be the last time his wand would do that for anybody he thought.

He stepped out of the grate at Gringotts and walked into the brightly lit lobby, full of early morning risers, getting a start on the days banking needs. He made his way to an available goblin, who was examining a large ruby through a magnifying glass. He waited patiently for the goblin to acknowledge him. The goblin did at last, putting the ruby down.

"Can I help you," asked the goblin.

"Yes I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm here to see Bill Weasley about my Aunts will," answered Draco.

"Yes very good, if you'd wait here for a moment I'll run and get him for you" the goblin said as he hopped off the stool and made his way through some doors that were off to the side. He waited for about ten minutes until the goblin reappeared followed by the still scared form of Bill Weasley.

Draco hoped this would go smoothly; he and the Weasleys had their problems in the past to say the least. Bill looked just as unhappy to be the one dealing with this matter as he hastily beckoned Draco to follow him. Draco obeyed and they made their way through the doors which lead to what appeared to be the administration offices. They past several doors with the names of the offices occupants on them. They finally made their way around a corner and walked into Bill's office.

It wasn't huge but it was big enough, it was decorated nicely with many pictures of his family everywhere, all smiling and waving at the camera, included in these were ones of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, with their arms around Bill's brother Ron. He looked at this last photo longer than the others.

"Well Mr. Malfoy this shouldn't take long," began Bill sounding as if he wanted nothing more than to see the back of Draco. "You just need to sign these papers and then you'll be in full possession of the Lestrange vault, with some put aside for your mother. Its one of the oldest vaults here at Gringotts and one of the richest I might add," Bill said in tone of contempt.

Draco took the documents and signed where indicated, as soon as the last was done a set of keys materialized out of nowhere.

"Good if there's nothing else," Bill began to say.

"There is actually," Draco interjected.

"Really and what might that be," Bill asked.

"I don't want it," Draco said plainly.

"What do you mean you don't want it,' asked Bill in disbelief.

"Just what I said I don't want it, every last drop of gold in the vault was gained through pain, the pain my family has been causing for centuries, I don't want to be associated with that or them so,' he said as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket," I want the estate divided between these charities, many being to help rebuild our world and help those hurt by this war, the families who've lost loved ones, those hurt or maimed," Draco said as he looked at Bills wounds, "I want this fortune to help heal the wounds my family helped inflict, I'll only take out what I need for the coming school year, the rest I want to go to those who really need it."

Bill just stared with his mouth agape for a moment. This was the last thing he expected to hear coming from this young man. "Very well Draco if that's what you want I'll see that it's done, is there anything else?"

"I want it to remain anonymous, I don't want anybody to know where the moneys coming from, I don't want to be praised for trying to erase some of the misery my family has caused, and I know it wont be nearly enough to make up for what I have done but at least it can serve this small good." Draco finished taking a deep breath in the process.

"Well I must say I'm surprised, I wouldn't have expected this, there seems to be more to you than people know about, maybe there's hope for you after all" said Bill smiling slightly now.

"Maybe, so how are they doing," Draco asked pointing to the picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Good, their doing real well, they'll be here in Diagon Alley this morning to do their school shopping, maybe you'll run into them" Bill said.

"Yeah," smiled Draco, "Maybe I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco walked out of Gringotts into the bright warmth of the new day. The sun shining on his face made it feel good to be alive, to be free. He finally felt unburdened by his family. After severing this last tie now he was his own man, if he had a fortune one day it would be by his hands that it would come about. For now he was content to be a Knutless student. He walked down the vibrantly full lane of Diagon Alley. He watched as familes made their way here and there, shopping, carousing with each other. Shaking hands and offering warm greetings. He liked to see his world returning to one of light hearted peace after such a dark period, where misery and fear was palpable in the air.

None looked in his direction, or offered such kind greetings. This didn't bother him, not much anyway. He knew he had a lot to answer for, a lot to make up for. He would do all in his power to make things right, but he knew it would take time. He caught sight of Mr. Ollivander's shop, he was glad to see it newly reopened. He felt nervous about going there though, he remembered the pain the old wand maker had suffered while his imprisonment at his father's house. He regretted it greatly, he had never wanted it to occur, but he could do nothing to stop it. He sighed, there was nothing for it, he needed a wand. So he walked up to the door and with a deep breath he walked inside.

The bell above the door rang clearly as he entered, announcing his presence. He heard shuffling in the back, then he heard a call, "One moment I'll be right with you."

Draco walked up to the counter and waited, hoping this wouldn't be too awkward. Mr. Ollivander emerged replacing some thin boxes on a high self while on the top step of a tall ladder. He descended, "Well now, how can I,' he stopped speaking as he finally turned, noting Draco's presence, "help you," he said the last part rather shaky. Draco looked away, he hated feeling like this.

"Yes sir, I need a new wand," Draco said in a low tone, trying to sound humble.

"A new wand, well I, I don't know if I should, I mean with all that's happened, are you even cleared to own a wand," Mr. Ollivander stuttered.

"Yes, I've received notice from the ministry that due to being forced to participant in you know who's vile deeds under threat of death I won't be prosecuted with the others who aided more willingly, and I know that's no comfort for those hurt by this war. And I know I can't ever erase what happened but I want to say to you sir that I am deeply sorry for the pain you suffered while in my family's house, I wish it had never had happened. I hope you can believe that." Draco said, putting all of his true heart into it.

"Well I don't know Mr. Malfoy, I must say I am very biased in this matter, having seen first hand what those you supported did, having endured it myself. Maybe one day I can forgive but we are not there yet." Mr. Ollivander answered in a stern tone.

"I understand sir, I won't bother you again," Draco said deflated as he turned to leave.

"Wait," cried Mr. Ollivander as Draco nearly reached the door, "if you need a wand I will sell you one, if only because maybe it will go a ways in bridging that gap, and if your serious about making amends then I hope it will be made to help heal the wounds inflicted on our world," Mr. Ollivander finished with a sigh of deep concern.

"Thank you sir, I promise it will, I promise you wont regret this," said Draco feeling deeply relieved.

"I hope not young man, I truly hope not, well lets begin," Mr. Ollivander said.

A half an hour Draco emerged from the shop holding his new wand in his hand. He was deeply pleased with it, it felt right in his hand. It was made of elm, 12 and a quarter inches, with a core of unicorn hair, relatively springy. Since he was now of age he decided to try it out, he held it high and muttered a charm he learned while locked in his room during the occupation of his house by Voldemort's cohorts. At once a beautiful rainbow emerged in the sky. He smiled as he looked up at it, then he heard the sound of clapping, but not of praise, they were done in a mocking fashion. He looked across the lane to find it coming from Ron Weasley, accompanied by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron's sister Ginny.

"Well done Malfoy," Ron said snidely as they approached, "quite lovely maybe next you can conjure a bunch of fluffy white bunnies," Ron said with a jeering laugh. Draco made no answer, he had expected this.

"Well I see you have a new wand Malfoy, I can't believe their actually letting you back into Hogwarts, Bill told us all about it, it seems like you just get away with everything," Harry Potter said not trying to hide his contempt, "But I promise you Malfoy if you try anything while there you will be sorry."

"There's no need for threats Potter, I won't be doing anything like that, I just want to finish school and get on with my life, I know what you think of me and I can't change that but please I just want to be left in peace," Draco said as he tried to walk past them but was blocked by Ron.

"Peace," Ron said, "I'll just bet you do Malfoy but that's unlikely, it's our turn now, all those you've mocked and put down in the past, now that the tables have turned it's our turn to have a little fun," he finished with a devilish grin.

"I know what I've done, I don't need you to remind me Weasley, I can't change that, all I can do is try to be better from now on, now if you'd please let me by," Malfoy said once again trying to leave, but once again finding his way blocked.

"Not so fast Malfoy, what's your hurry, need to get back to mummy," said Ron.

"No, I'm alone, I've left my father's house and I'm never going back," Draco said with a fierce stare.

"Really," piped in Hermione, "you really left, why?"

"That's none of your business Granger, I had my reasons" answered Draco.

"Don't talk to her like that you worm, its time you were taught some respect," Ron cried as he raised his wand, Draco doing the same in response.

"No Ron, really it's not worth it, lets just leave, honestly, he'll get what he deserves someday," Hermione said as she placed her hand on his arm, causing him to lower his wand.

"Your lucky Malfoy, next time you may not be," Ron sneered.

"Yeah I'll be in constant fear until then," Draco answered mockingly.

They backed off and started to walk away, all except Harry; he waited until they were alone then walked up until he was practically nose to nose with Draco.

"I meant what I said Malfoy, if you try anything underhanded, if you I get a feeling you're up to any of your old tricks I will take you down, do you understand," Harry said in a deadly serious tone.

Draco made no answer, he just stared at Harry, he didn't want to still feel like his enemy but he wasn't going to be bullied like this either. Harry finally broke off when called away by his friends already far up the street, he turned back one last time, "Remember what I said Malfoy," Harry lastly said turning now to rejoin the group.

Draco just stood there for a moment, he didn't feel angry, not really, he didn't like to feel threatened, but he knew Potters fears were valid for the most part, given his past. He just wished he could get through this year without having to be constantly being reminded of them, his mistakes. He knew it wouldn't be that easy though. He knew he had a long year ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco returned to the Hogs Head after finishing his school shopping, as well as a quick trip to the ministry for his apparation license. His reception there had been much like it had been everywhere else. Even though he expected it, it still made him feel frustrated and a little resentful. He knew he and the others had a lot to answer for. Especially those deatheaters that managed to evade the ministry. He was questioned about there whereabouts during his visit and while he answered their questions honestly, that he had no idea where any of them were, nor was in contact with them he felt they didn't fully believe him. They let him go feeling deflated. The day had been quite trying, and he knew it would continue, but he had the strength to handle it. He had faced much worse than accusations and snide comments.

He settled into his work and began cleaning the glasses with unneeded force. Aberforth noted his aggressive attitude directed toward his dishes, he commented on it.

"Everything go alright today son," Aberforth asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, fine," Draco answered through gritted teeth.

"Then why are you treating my dishes like they just spit in your face," asked Aberforth.

Draco sighed deeply and eased his grasp a bit. "It's just been kind of a hard day," he finally answered through a long exhale.

"Want to talk about it," asked Aberforth trying to sound inviting.

"Well its just, I mean I knew people would treat me like someone who got away with murder, I knew they look at me with anger and suspicion, I thought I had prepared my self but still its just hard sometimes. I wonder if I'll have to carry this with me for the rest of my life," Draco answered in a slow exasperated voice.

"Its going to be hard son, its going to take time and a lot of hard work on your part, you have to really show people your not like how they think you are, your going to have to show them the goodness you have inside, I know it sounds hard, nearly impossible, but I have no doubt that when the time comes you'll prove'em all wrong," Aberforth finished patting Draco lightly on the shoulder. Draco was unused to this kind of treatment, words of encouragement. To have someone who truly believed in him was a great comfort, and Draco was grateful for it.

"So," Aberforth said suddenly now turning into his usually cantankerous demeanor, "Anything else interesting happen today?"

"I ran into Harry Potter and his friends," answered Draco casually.

"Did you now, how did that go," asked Aberforth.

"Just as I thought it would, he made it a point to tell me he had his eye on me and I'd better tow the line or else," Draco answered.

"Hum, I like Potter, he's alright, but sometimes he can be a real arse, it's not his place to make such threats," Aberforth said in a voice of true defiance.

"Its fine, he won't have cause to carry through on them anyway," Draco said shaking it off.

"I know but still," said Aberforth.

Draco just smiled and went back to his work. The rest of the passed without much else happening, Aberforth had to throw out a couple of unruly wizards who broke into an argument about which Quidditch team would finish first in the league this year, it became rather heated with one transfiguring the other into a roster. They were unceremoniously ejected while Draco helped transfigure the roster back into his human form. Draco simply smiled and shook his head as he they left. Afterwards they closed the pub for the night and after wishing Abe forth a good night he made his way to his small room upstairs. It was a nice fit for how Draco was trying to change himself, nothing flashy or distracting just pure simplicity. Draco felt it was good for to learn to live like this. Outside the comforts of enormous wealth, where he had to rely on himself. This thought gave him a certain peace. It was his first step towards being completely self sufficient, which he was determined to become.

He cleaned up and changed but he still wasn't tried enough for sleep, so he decided to take a walk around the little village. He walked out into the warmth of the summer night and he let his mind wander. He thought about life, his life, past, present, and mostly future. What would he do once he left school, where would his place in the world be? He didn't have the answer yet, but he would know it when he saw it. He took a deep breath and kept walking while his mind suddenly sifted to another topic. Girls. He never really thought too much about girls, not really. He never really had the time, between his family, the pressure they put on him, and then Voldmort's return. That event took up a lot of time during his formative years. But now that all those things were behind him he finally had the time to think about that certain aspect of his life. All assumed that he and Pansy Parkinson were a couple, but it wasn't completely true. He knew she liked him and defiantly wanted them to be together, but something inside him always made him hold back where she was concerned. He was content at the time to give the impression that they were going out but honestly he was never very attracted to her.

He thought about these things when he heard a soft, sort of dreamy but non the less startling voice coming from behind him, "Hello Draco Malfoy, how are you tonight?"

The sudden sound made him jump, drawing his wand in the process, he spun on the spot and cried out, "Who's there, show yourself."

From the shadows emerged someone he hadn't expected to see. She emerged in full view of the light emanating from the tip of his wand; she had waist length blonde hair, and deep grey eyes that had a dreamy look etched in them. She wore a small smile on her face.

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, what are you doing here?" asked Draco taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"Oh I was just delivering the month's issue of The Quibbler to the local shops for my father, to be quite honest I was very glad to have an excuse to get out, the way fathers fretted over me since we returned home. I'm also quite glad to see you Draco," she said in a light sing songy voice.

"Me why would you be glad to see me," Draco asked in astonishment, remembering the pain she was made to endure while a prisoner in his father's house.

"I just wanted to thank you," she answered.

"Thank me, why would you thank me, after all that happened at my family's home," he shockingly asked.

"I know you didn't have anything to do with that, I know it's not what you wanted," she answered softly.

"Really and how do you know that," he asked.

"Because of how you acted while Mr. Ollivander and I were trapped there, I saw what you did," Luna said looking him the eyes now. He found it hard to return her gaze.

"Really, and what did I do," he asked in feigned disbelief.

"I saw what you did Draco, you thought I was asleep but I wasn't, it was you bringing us the extra food and drinks, and the night, where he,' Draco knew she was speaking of Voldemort, "tortured Mr. Ollivander to the point of death it was you that brought him the potion to help relieve his pain, he was unconscious and he never knew it was you but I did, so for that small comfort you tried to provide thank you, you'll never know how much it helped," she finished placing her soft hand on his arm, never looking away from his eyes.

Draco was stunned, he hadn't expected this, "Well I, well you two were, it was," Draco stammered out, "Your welcome," he finally managed to get out. She smiled warmly at him and he found himself returning it. He didn't know what was happening here but it filled him with a kind of warmth, it made his stomach churn slightly, feeling as if a swarm of butterflies where let loose inside him. He had never felt like this before but he liked it, he really liked it, it felt great and he didn't know from where it came but he was glad for its presence none the less.

"Well I'd better be getting back now, father worries terribly when I'm out to long, I'll see you at school Draco," Luna said as she turned to leave.

"Uh yeah, see you at school," he said weakly, feeling like he'd just taken a bludger to the back of the head. She smiled and waved as she walked out of the light, he waved back. She left him standing there wondering to himself, what the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The encounter with Luna stayed with Draco for the last weeks before the beginning of the school term. It kept popping into his head at the oddest times, when he was working, eating, working out she'd just pop in there. He couldn't explain it, nor could he stop it. Not that he really wanted to. Picturing her, her eyes, her hair, her smile gave him a feeling of peace, a feeling he longed to keep, because while he was thinking of her his mind didn't have time to dwell on the scars of the past.

He was thinking of just this fact as he finished packing his school trunk, preparing to leave. It was around noon on September first and the Hogwarts express was well under way, Draco however was not on it, being in Hogsmead he was close enough to the school that he didn't need to make that trip to platform 9 and three quarters. He was glad for it though, he really felt a certain disconnect with many he'd probably run into on the train. Not the least of which were his fellow slytherins. He had no ill will towards those he knew were returning but he couldn't be part of that group anymore, not with their continuing resentment for how the world is, how it was becoming. They were trapped in outdated notions of the past; he was ready to embrace the future. Where witches and wizards of all creeds could come and work together for a better world. He knew they wouldn't understand this, or his drastic change in attitude. He thought of what they'd all say, much along the lines of Pansy and Blasie, thinking him out of sorts, not himself. He sneered at this idea. They had never seen the real him, he'd always hidden it behind a mask he wore to conform to the person his father drove him to be. Not anymore, he thought, from now on he was going to be himself and he didn't care who liked it or how many of his former friends it lost him. He was prepared to face this school year alone, his life as well. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't change the way things were, outside of his friends there would be people like Potter and his like, who would see him as a fallen evil git. But he was prepared to do his penance for the sins of his past. He only hoped he'd find someone to share his true self with. His thoughts drifted once again to Luna. He smiled as he put the last remaining items in his trunk when he heard a sharp rasp on his door.

"Come in," he said.

Aberforth walked inside with his usual rough demeanor.

"All packed and ready to go then," he asked.

"Yeah that just about does it," Draco answered as he closed and locked his trunk, "Look Abe I just want to thank you for," Draco began but was cut off with a waving of Aberforths hand.

"No need boy no need, you were a great help this summer, and remember you promised to keep it up on the weekends," Aberforth said.

"I remember, I'll be here, seventh years are granted more freedom then the underclassmen so I'll keep up with my shifts," Draco said with a sort of exacerbated grin.

"Alright then, just curious, why are you're leaving so early, just can't wait to get away from me then" asked Aberforth in a jovial tone.

"You know that's not it, I just want to get there and settled in before everyone else arrives," Draco answered smiling.

"Well alright then, have a good year and I'll see you on the weekends," Aberforth said extending his hand.

Draco took it and gave it a firm shake, "Thanks I'll try, see you on the weekends then."

Aberforth smiled and turned walk out, leaving Draco alone in his room. Draco took a deep breath and lifted his trunk, and cradling it on his shoulder he walked out.

It didn't take him long to make his way to the school, he walked through the entrance to the great hall and dropped his trunk when caught sight of the enormous belly of Professor Slughorn rising from the staff table having just finished his lunch. Draco waved; Slughorn looked hesitant to return it but ultimately did and began making his way over to where Draco was standing.

'Well Mr. Malfoy, you're here early aren't you, the trains not due for hours," Slughorn asked wearily.

"Yes Professor, I've stayed the summer in hogsmead so I decided to get here a little early to settle in before the others, but why are you here, I thought you'd be on the train as well," Draco asked.

"Well I as you thought it prudent to arrive early, I've been here a few weeks, helping the other professors repair the damage the final battle caused, fixing the structure and replacing the protective spells and what not, being now the head of Slytherin I have an image to uphold. Its high time some honor were brought back to that noble house, after the events of the last couple of years," Slughorn said through a raised eyebrow, the inflictive tone was not lost on Draco. It made him feel uncomfortable, but he endured it none the less.

"I agree professor, I know many of us, myself high on that list have a lot to make up for, I promise I'll do my best to be someone worthy of the honor of being in slytherin,' Draco said humbly.

Slughorn seemed a bit taken a back by his attitude, but smiled slightly and said, "I hope your being sincere in this vow my boy?"

"I am sir I promise," Draco said letting his true desire for this ring honestly in his voice.

"Very well then, if you'll excuse me I have a few last minute things to see to, have to prepare duty lists for the new prefects," he said the last past absentmindedly, Draco had been informed through his Hogwarts letter he would not serve as a prefect this year, it didn't bother him though, he was glad he didn't have that responsibility, "Well Mr. Malfoy if you want, you can settle into the dormitories, passwords 'crestmere'."

"Thank you professor, I will," Draco said hoisting his trunk once again and turning to leave. He made his way to the dungeons where the slytherin's dormitories where. Spoke the password and entered the empty common room. Being empty it had a certain lonely vastness about it; it gave Draco a cold feeling. He looked around at the emerald and silver banners hanging from the walls and made his way to the room he had since his arriving at Hogwarts. He deposited his trunk at its foot and stood there for a moment. Well this is it, he thought, his last year, the last chance he had to show them they were wrong in their preconceived notions about his true nature. He would show them, he thought, he'd prove they were wrong about him.

He didn't linger in the dorms long; he made his way to the grounds and walked around the expansive space for hours. He slowly walked around the great lake, taken stones and throwing them out as far as he could, causing ripples to kiss the surface in the process. He walked around the edge of the forbidden forest and looked deep inside, he never actually liked going in its depths. The light was fading now, the sun weary, longing to rest as it lowered itself, embracing the infinite horizon, bathing it in the warmth of its iridescent glow. Draco took in the scene, so full of wonderful beauty.

Once again his thoughts strayed to Luna. For someone reason he associated the two images, as if they were one and the same. He smiled as he walked further, now catching g a glimpse of a familiar structure. It was Hagrid's hut, and standing in front was another familiar figure, a tall and magnificent creature. Body of a proud steed, with the head and hind legs of a majestic bird. It was Buckbeak the hippogriff, Draco looked at the creature and suddenly a feeling of remorse hit him. He walked up to him and stopped just out of reach, having wisely remembered their last encounter.

Draco stared into his eyes; Buckbeak returned it with the deepest look of pride. The Draco bent forward, prostrating himself into a graceful bow. He rose and waited. Buckbeak simply stared at him for a moment but then lowered his head, returning the gesture. Draco felt it was safe enough now to approach, he did, stopping at the base of Buckbeaks neck. He lightly began running his fingers up and down the animals soft feathers.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, sorry for what I tried to have done to you during my third year, it was a mistake, a terrible mistake and I deeply regret it, I hope you can believe that, its true, I mean I never tried turning you in again, I never bought the whole 'Weatherwings" thing, it was obvious it was you. So please accept this apology," Draco said as he continued stroking his feathers. The he heard rumbling from around the house and he jumped back a bit.

"Oi who's out here, he'll have your arm if your not careful," Hagrid shouted, coming into view now, He looked at Draco and frowned, "Oi Malfoy, what are you up to, not trying something funny with buck, uh I mean Weatherwings here are you?"

"No sir, I was just, never mind, I'm sorry I bothered you, but I wanted to see you alone, sir I just want to apologize for the way I've treated you over the years, you deserve much more respect then I have ever shown you and I want you now for that I'm very sorry, well I'll leave you to your work now, the train should be arriving soon," Draco said as he begun to walk away, leaving Hagrid scratching his head with a stunned expression a wash on his face.

Draco slowly made his way back to the entrance; he stopped just before stepping inside. Well it's a start, he thought as he walked through the wide arches.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco made his way to the great hall just as the throng of students began to arrive from the carriages. He watched as they entered the hall, making their way to their various house tables. As he had expected word of his change had reached the ears of most of his fellow slytherins, and they now made an effort to avoid him, walking past without a word, casting him evil stares at his perceived betrayal of their values. They avoided him like he was carrying something that was contagious, sitting as far from him as possible lest they become infected as well. He was left alone, at the end of the long table.

He then caught sight of Harry Potter, along with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, now making their way to the center of the Gryffindor table. Many began whispering as they entered, standing up and craning their necks to get a better view. Normally this would annoy him but now he felt they deserved their gratitude, and he settled in for the sorting.

It went quickly, slytherin picking up four new first years, who taking the cue from the rest avoided the solitary Draco. Professor Mcgonagall stood and began her welcome speech.

"Welcome students, both new and returning to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term notices to announce. First years know the forbidden forest is strictly off limits and you would do well do remember this point. Also note that due to recent events security will be tighter this year than it has previously been, the events in question being the escape of many of the associates of he who must not be named, commonly known as the deatheaters. With these dangerous fugitives on the loose the staff has agreed and taken certain measures to protect the school from anymore unfortunate incidents. And it's for this that we have acquired the services of a very famed Auror from the United States of America to serve as our new defense against the dark arts professor. I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Patrick Wells." she paused so the students could give a round of applause to the now standing Wells. He was tall and very handsome, with light sandy hair and a winning smile. Several girls giggled as he waved to the students. Professor McGonagall waited until the applause died down before continuing, "So please note that wandering the corridors after hours is not wise. Well now that that's out of the way please enjoy the feast." she finished as the tables sprang forth a glorious assortment of the most delicious looking food. Normally this would have filled Draco with the greatest pleasure, but now his isolation made him feel a certain disconnect. He caught a view of Ron casting him a covert look and then quickly turning and after whispering something those around him broke out in a ranchos laughter. Draco simply frowned and turned his attention back to his hardly touched pudding. He was stabbing it with his fork when he heard a voice behind him that made him jump slightly.

"Hello Draco, mind if I join you," asked a dreamy voice at his back. He turned to see the smiling face of Luna Lovegood looking down at him. Her sudden appearance made his heart jump into his throat.

"Uh are you sure you want to be seen with me," he asked weakly.

"Oh yes, I really don't mind what others think, and you just looked so lonely I thought you might like some company," she said brightly.

Draco smiled as he felt his cheeks becoming warm, now turning just the slightest shade of deep crimson.

"Uh yeah, please sit down." he replied happily rising to his feet.

"Thank you," she said warmly, "you haven't touched your pudding don't you like it," she asked.

"What, oh yes I do its just I don't have much of an appetite," Draco replied.

"What's wrong, got a nasty case of wrackspurts," she asked.

"A case of what," he asked confused but amused as well.

"Wrackspurts, they buzz in your ears and make your thoughts go all fuzzy,' she said as she began to swat away the invisible creatures from around Draco's head. He simply smiled as she finished, reaching for a helping of treacle tart, slightly brushing his hand in the process, making his pulse quicken.

"So did you have a nice summer," she asked as she began to enjoy her tart.

"Uh yeah it was pretty good, all things considered," he replied "How about you, how was yours?"

"Oh it was quite lovely, I helped may father repair much of our home and then I helped him relaunch the Quibbler, and then we began making plans for finding the possible locations for the crumple-horned snorkack," she said as she let her voice drift off into space.

He began to say something and then thought better of it, instead he choose to change the subject.

"So what do you think of the new teacher," he asked casually.

"Oh he looks like well do very well, he's quite handsome to if you like that sort of thing" she said quietly.

Draco frowned slightly at her appraisal of Professor Well's appearance, "And you don't like that sort of thing," he asked.

"Oh well it really doesn't matter if I do or not," she said in a low tone.

"And whys that," Draco asked now intrigued.

"Well you know, I'm not very pretty, not like some of the other girls, I never been," she answered looking down.

"That's not true, your very pretty, in fact your beautiful, I think,' he began but he caught sight of her, she was giving him the warmest smile, and their was something else, something in her eyes that made him suddenly very nervous, "I well, I, that's just my opinion," he finished quickly while reaching for his cup and drinking the pumpkin juice inside rather hastily.

She simply stared at him for a moment, her smile deepening, he found it hard to look back at her, she placed her hand gently on his arm, causing his pulse to quicken, "Thank you Draco, that's very sweet of you to say,' she said, now blushing somewhat herself. Draco smiled back, the moment shared was perfect for both of them, it seemed to last forever, but was soon interrupted by a light cough behind them. They turned to see Neville standing there.

"Uh Luna, you don't need to sit here alone," he said as if he didn't see Draco sitting there, "why don't you come join me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table." Neville asked.

"Oh that's nice of you to ask Neville but I'm fine, thank you though," she answered warmly.

Neville seemed taken aback by the rejection, "Oh Ok. Well we'll be over there if you change your mind," Neville said smiling at Luna, stopping briefly to cast Draco a dirty look before turning to walk back to his waiting friends.

After he left Draco said, "You can go sit with them if you'd like, you don't have to stay here, I know what most people think of me," he said sounding a bit downcast.

"Oh no Draco, I'm enjoying myself, and they only think that of you because they don't really know you," she said kindly.

"Well neither do you really," Draco answered.

"Well I don't know much, but what I do know is your not the person everyone thinks you are, deep down inside your not bad Draco," she said.

"How do you know," he asked looking her in the eyes now, finding a kind of understanding there.

"I just know, I can see it in your eyes," she said smiling once again, "but your right I don't know you very well, I'd like to change that."

"Yeah me too." Draco said smiling back now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The first day of classes dawned hazy, with a chilly September breeze alive in the air. Draco rose early and left the slytherin common room before anyone else was yet awake. He went for his customary run around the grounds. He loved running in the early mornings, it really helped ease his mind and calm the continuing anger and frustration he felt. This morning was no different. He had been informed by his Quidditch team that he would no longer be playing seeker. This really got to him; he had been so looking forward to playing this year. He loved the sport and he was looking forward to playing just for himself, without anybody looking over his shoulder, ready to pounce on his mistakes. He tried to push all of these negative feelings out during his run. It didn't really work very well; he stopped, breathing hard just as he reached the edge of the great lake. **

**He looked over the water as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. He tried to slow his breathing, to calm his mind. He couldn't do it, not until she once again popped in. Luna, and their encounter the night before. He dwelled on the look she had given him, he wondered what it was he saw in her eyes. Was it what he hoped, or was he just reading more into it than was actually there? He hoped not. This was the first time he actually had to admit to himself that there was defiantly an attraction there. It really had begun while she was trapped in his family's home. He knew the pain and torment she had been made to endure. But no matter what they did, how badly she was mistreated, they never broke her. She kept true to herself, her dreams, her hopes, her spirit. She never cracked and gave in to despair, not like Ollivander had. He admired this about her. This deep inner strength she hung on to. She was quite a girl he thought, no not a girl, a woman. That's what she became in her time there, a true woman. He had never felt like this for anyone before and it scared him a little. What if she didn't or couldn't feel the same way as he did. What if she'd think him foolish for even considering she would? He knew now that she held a great power over him, the power to destroy him with a single look, and that scared him.**

**These worries plagued Draco's mind as he made his way into his first class of the day, defense against the dark arts. He entered the classroom and noticed all the desks had been removed. The rest of the students arrived, all avoiding Draco who has standing by the wall now. Draco watched as Harry Potter entered with his friends, all looking to not have a care in the world. His heart skipped when he watched Luna enter closely behind them, smiling and waving to him as she did. He returned the gestures in kind and was feeling better for having received them.**

**Professor Wells strode out of his office at the top of the stairs at the front of the class. He held a certain swagger as he casually made his way to the front of the now huddled mob of students, Draco being just outside the group. **

"**Hello all and welcome, I hope to teach you all a lot this year. Let's get introductions out of the way, I am Patrick Wells and you needn't bother with the formalities of Professor Wells, you can call me Patrick, I would prefer that. I mean you say professor Wells and I turn around and look for my father, who happens to be a very well respected Professor at the Salem institute of Witchcraft in America. OK now the lesson plan for this year will focus heavily on the use of non verbal defensive spells. I understand that many of you already know who to produce a patronus, that's good it saves time. What I want to first teach you is how to produce the charm non verbally. You begin as so," he said as he took out his wand. He took a deep breath and pointed it to the center of the class. Without speaking a silvery mist began to emerge from his wand. It began to take form, shaping itself into a huge bear. Standing in all its fury as it let out a massive roar. The students were all quite impressed. He called the patronus back into the tip of his wand and looked out into the crowd.**

"**Ok you all know the spoken charm, you have to speak the words in your mind, but there's more, the positive feelings inside you must be very powerful, it really has to fill you up so completely that it comes out of your very pores. Now I'd like you to split up into pairs and lets see what you can do?" he finished as the gathered mass began to break up to find partners. Draco plucked up his courage and quickly made his way over to where Luna was standing.**

"**Fancy teaming up," he asked hopefully.**

"**Oh yes that would be lovely," she answered.**

**Draco smiled as he noticed Neville standing a ways off looking incensed. Draco took Luna to a small corner where they had the space to practice. **

**Class had been going on nearly an hour and so far no one could successfully perform that charm non verbally. Ron looked as if he might pass out he was concentrating so hard, but to no effect. Draco smirked as he noted that even Harry couldn't do it, not really, he had produced the shield form, but not a fully formed patronus. **

"**Come on Draco, lets give it one last try," Luna said undaunted by the hard time they were all having.**

"**Ok" Draco answered as he raised his wand and closed his eyes, until then he had been thinking of generic things, but now he focused much more clearly. Seeing Luna in his mind, her eyes, her smile, her lips meeting his. Suddenly his wand sprung to life and a silver form shot out of its tip, it rose high above the class and took the shape of a great eagle, soaring high above the heads of the now awestruck class.**

"**Oh wonderful Draco, very well done," Luna cried as Draco opened his eyes to see his patronus flying around the room. He smiled as Professor Wells made his way over to where he was standing, clapping loudly as he did.**

"**Very well done Draco Malfoy is it, yes good work young man," Wells said as he clasped Draco's shoulder. Draco smirked at the praise as he let his patronus return to his wand. The rest of the class looked on in disbelief, not the lest of which was Harry, now looking thoroughly frustrated. Draco had never out performed him in this class before.**

"**Excellent, well I think that's our time for now, oh yes I nearly forgot, if I can have everybody's attention, Professor McGonagall has asked me to make an announcement. It has been decided by the staff that due to the darkness and strife suffered in recent years that as sort of a reward Hogwarts will be bringing back an old tradition. The Halloween ball," Wells said as several in the crowd gasped and immediately began murmuring excitedly to each other. "Yes the Halloween ball will be held on Halloween night and be open to third years and above. And if tradition can be trusted it should be one hell of a good time. OK now homework, I know," he said as the excited whispers turned into groans, "I know but all can't be mindless fun, ok for homework I want a full report on the properties of the patronus charm with emphasis on performing it non verbally. Very well if there's nothing else I'll wish you all a good day" Wells finished as the class began to make their way outside.**

**The news of the coming Halloween ball made its way quickly to all corners of the school. It was the main topic of conversation throughout all the halls and corridors. The buzz of excited anticipation was thick in the air. Everybody was discussing what they'd wear, who they wanted to go with, who they'd hope would ask them and the like.**

**Draco was not immune to these thoughts. He knew who he would love to go with but thus far had not been able to work up the courage to actually ask her. This came to a head only a week before Halloween when he finally decided to pluck up his nerve and just do it.**

**He waited until the crowd thinned after a practically grueling transfiguration class and he caught Luna by the wrist, "can I have a quick word," he asked nervously.**

"**OK," she answered as she stopped in her tracks, telling Neville and the rest of her friends to go ahead without her. "What is it Draco," she asked.**

"**Uh well, I was just wondering if perhaps you'd like to go to the ball with me," he asked stuttering a bit but getting it all out.**

**Her expression changed and she looked down, with a heartfelt regret written on her face, "I'm so sorry Draco but Neville's already asked me and I said I'd go with him," she said in a kind voice.**

**Draco looked as if his lungs had sprung a massive leak, letting all the air that was inside him out, "Ok that's fine, don't worry about it," he said weakly with a hint of embarrassment.**

**He turned and began to walk away when she said, "But I will save you a dance."**

**Draco attempted a smile but failed horribly, "OK that would be great" he said as he quickly walked away, leaving her felling horrible in his wake.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The morning of the ball came and found Draco feeling as bad as he'd ever felt in his life. Even the most brutal treatment at his fathers hands didn't compare to the pain he now felt. He wished deeply that he could simply turn it off, not to feel anything anymore. He just wanted to be numb.**

**He couldn't manage it though. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't suppress his feelings for Luna. They still hung heavily on his soul. The day was spent by most in excited preparations for the coming event. Draco however spent it in the library busying himself with homework, trying to take his mind off things. He had been trying to avoid Luna, and really everyone since she had informed him she couldn't go to the ball with him.**

**Evening fell and the hall was prepared for the coming dance. Everybody was making their final preparations in their dorms while Draco made his way to the top of the astronomy tower. He liked to sit here from time to time and simply gaze out into the infinite expanse of the horizon. It helped him put things into perspective, it made him realize there were greater things in the world than him.**

**He had decided he wouldn't go to the ball. He couldn't stomach the idea of watching all the happy couples, dancing close together while he sat and watched in utter misery. **

**He looked out and knew the ball was now beginning. He was thankful for choosing a spot so remote he couldn't here the events loud frivolity. He craved nothing but the silence that now filled the space around him. **

**He had been sitting here in the silence for a few hours when he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. He jumped to his feet. He heard them more clearly now, they were light. He waited as the figure reached the top of the tower and moved into the glow of the soft moonlight. He was struck deeply by the sight as Luna came into view. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her; she was wearing a light blue dress that hung her curves loosely. The fabric looked to be made of shimmering silk and it swayed effortlessly as she strode up to where he now stood. Her hair was smooth and shined magnificently in the nights blue illumination. Draco simply stared, as if a blade had pierced his heart. Never had he seen something he thought as beautiful as the scene that now filled his senses.**

"**Why didn't you come to the ball," she asked quietly, bringing Draco back down to reality.**

"**Well I just wasn't in a very festive mode," he answered, "But why are you here?"**

"**I wanted to find you," she answered looking into his eyes.**

"**How did you know where I'd be?" he asked.**

"**Oh I just figured this is a place you'd like to come to be alone, it seems the most like you" she said in a light voice.**

"**But why did you want to find me," he again asked.**

"**Well I promise you a dance and I never break a promise," she said in a very dreamy voice.**

**He smiled as he looked at her stunning form as she approached taking his hand into hers and placing his hand on her waist. "But there's no music up here," he said softly.**

"**Oh I think we'll make due," she answered smiling deeply at him. He returned it and they began to move together. Gliding gracefully in the air. As it progressed she leaned in closer and Draco's heart began to race. He took her cue and pulled her tighter to himself. Their was now no air between them as she gently laid her head on his chest, causing him to close his eyes as he rested his on top of hers. Absentmindly he began to hum quietly to himself. Being lost in the moment Draco began to say a few of the words to the song he was humming. Luna was intrigued by this; she had never heard it before. She listened intently, catching only a few of the words, it sounded something like 'imagine all the people, sharing all the world, you may say I'm a dreamer,' was all she caught as his voice trailed off.**

"**Draco," she said quietly.**

"**Yes' he asked still lost in the moment.**

"**That song your singing, what is it I've never heard it before," she asked.**

"**What oh I'm sorry it's just a habit, I sometimes hum certain songs I'm fond of when I'm," enormously happy was what he wanted to say but for some reason couldn't. 'Oh well um," he said sifting the focus back to the question, "it's my favorite song done by a very popular muggle singer."**

"**Hum that's odd, I didn't think you knew much about the muggle world, with your fathers strict anti muggle views,' she said keenly interested now.**

"**Oh he knows nothing about it, believe me he'd have killed me if he did, but I actually know a lot about the muggle world," Draco said his voice lowering somewhat now.**

"**Really," she asked, "how's that?"**

**He abruptly broke away from her and turned. She looked worried, as if she had said something wrong. "I'm sorry Draco if you don't want to tell me that's fine."**

"**It's not that, it's just, well I've never talked about this to anybody. Its kind of a long story," he said looking back at her now.**

"**Well I've got nowhere to be," she said gently, sensing that Draco really had something he wanted to unburden himself with.**

**He looked hesitant, but when he found the understanding in her eyes he felt safe enough to begin, "Well it all comes from my cousin really, years before I was born my Aunt Bellatrix and her husband had a son. It was before you know who was gathering his schemes for control. They were happy at first, until the child became older and they discovered he had no magical ability. Bellitrix was horrified that she had produced a squib. She wanted nothing to do with the child after that and left it my mother to find him a place in the muggle world. My mother is much kinder than people give her credit for, she found a nice muggle couple who'd been trying for years to have a child but had recently discovered that they couldn't. She convinced them to adopt him as their own. They named him Stephen and gave him a loving home. **

**I found this out when I went home after my second year. My father was being rather harsh with me, so I was looking for any kind of escape. One day I was helping my mother clean out our attic and I found a picture of my aunt Bellitrix with her husband holding a baby. I was stunned I never knew they had any children. I asked my mother who at first wouldn't tell me, but after constant badgering she finally told me the whole thing. I was excited; I felt this was a chance, a connection I had been looking so hard for. With him being outside our world I didn't have to be my father's son around him. Everybody else here would always see me as such, but not him. With him I could be myself and not have to worry about my father finding out. I convinced my mother to let me go to London to find him. She had kept up with his life and she had known he was living in a small flat in south London while studying at university, which is a muggle school where they can go to further their education. I was nervous but determined to meet him. **

**My mother took me to his home but I insisted on her letting me meet him alone. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. He answered and I was surprised by how much we looked alike. He was caught off guard too; after I explained who I was he was shocked. He had always known he had been adopted but he had never tried to find his true family. At my mothers sternest instruction I kept the world of magic from him. I told him his real mother was a very disturbed person who was serving a life term in a far away prison. He was angry at first and told me to leave. I started to but he rushed out and caught me halfway down the stairs, he explained that all this new information caught him off guard and he really did want to hear more. He invited me in and I told him what I could of our family. He was sad to hear that of all who knew of him that I was the only one who had wanted to meet him. But he was happy to know that at least one person wanted to get to know him. He invited me to stay and I happily accepted.**

**My mother convinced my father I was going to stay at a Quidditich camp for the summer. He introduced me to so many things I didn't know about. Like music, singers and bands like the Beatles, the rolling stones, AC/DC, Queen, and several American groups like the Eagles, Motley Crue, Metallica, mostly what muggles would call hard rock and heavy metal. I loved it, the sounds of pure rock, it was amazing. We really have nothing like it in our world. He introduced me to muggle foods, sports, movies, video games, and so much more. He took me to football and cricket matches, which are muggle sports, and for being played on the ground their really not so bad.**

**But mostly he was a friend, somebody I didn't have to be afraid to be myself around. I loved spending time with him, he was like the older brother I never had, he said he felt the same about me. I spent every summer until sixth year with him. And I was never happier." Draco said in a voice that not many had heard, it spoke to the joy he felt as he remember these happy times.**

"**That's wonderful Draco, that you have someone your so close to, do you still see him," Luna asked having taken in every word of his story.**

**His expression changed in a heartbeat, a look of deep pain now etched on his face. **

"**No, when the dark lord returned and broke Bellitrix and the rest out of Azkaban he began his plans for new conquests. He was obsessed with his followers having only the purest family trees. I don't know how but he found out that Bellitrix had produced a squib son, but he did. He found this as unacceptable, a weak branch that had to be pruned. He insisted on doing it himself. He tracked Stephen who was now living in a small house with his fiancé, he was in his last year of studying to be a doctor, which is like a muggle healer, he entered their home and he," Draco's words became tight, as if they cause his throat pain, mist began to form in the corner of his eyes, "he killed them both. My mother wrote me, telling me all about it during my sixth year," Draco said as silent tears in his eyes began to fall. He looked away, not wanting her to see them. He turned to leave but she caught him hard and pulled him back,**

"**No Draco, don't leave, this is nothing to feel shame over, it's not weakness to love, it's a great strength, now please let it out," she said softly but firmly, taking his face into her hand and forcing him to look at her. He found such a peaceful understanding there. **

"**You know I found out the day Potter hit me with Sectumsempra, and when I felt the curse hit, and tear into my flesh, as I laid there on that bathroom floor bleeding I wished for the end to come. I wanted to die. I was so afraid, he was getting so powerful and I didn't think anyone could stop him, and with Stephen gone I just didn't want to live in this world anymore," Draco said through painful tears, letting all that had been stored in the depths of soul go now.**

"**But Snape found me, he healed the wounds and I survived. I didn't want anything to do with any of them after that, but I couldn't escape, I was trapped. That's why I was so glad when Potter won, he was dead and gone, and then I left my fathers house, I finally had the freedom I wanted so badly. But Stephen was still gone, he was the best friend I could've ever had, and I'll never see him again," Draco now let it all go, no longer ashamed to let these tears of pain and loss fall. **

"**I just miss him so much," he said as Luna cradled his head to her chest, stroking his hair gently. She just held him on top of that tower as he cried into the night, letting all of his pain escape him. They sat together like that, and in that moment they were as spiritually connected as two people could be.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Neville walked into the great hall just as breakfast begun. He made his way to the center of the Gryffindor table and sat in a fume over the events of the night before. He was under the impression that the ball was going rather well, then suddenly without notice Luna just up and disappears and never returns. This had been disheartening to Neville, who had viewed the ball as the possibility to take the chance to move his and Luna's relationship to the nest level. He wanted nothing more than to make her his, but it seemed that every time he tried, something got in the way. Not the lest of which was Luna's sudden and inexplicable draw to Draco Malfoy. He wondered what that was all about. After all he was a demented, arrogant, demeaning arse and Neville could not for the life of him see the attraction there. Luna was such a sweet, beautiful, free spirit so full of life. What could she possible see in a guy like Draco Malfoy? Neville pondered these troubling thoughts ass he shoved his eggs into his mouth with unusual verve.

Ron and Harry entered the hall and caught sight of Neville eating alone and made their way over to where he was seated. He didn't notice them until they were right in front of him, a look of deep displeasure etched on his face. Ron and Harry both noted it.

"Mind if we join you," Harry asked brightly.

Neville looked up, "Uh sure, go ahead," he responded sounding thoroughly downcast.

They both sat and Ron immediately began stacking his plate. Harry however seemed to feel empathy for his friends down spirits.

"So last night didn't go quite as planned did it," Harry asked quietly.

"You could say that," Neville responded.

"Well what happened, I thought you two looked to be getting on well," Harry said.

"Yeah so did I but she suddenly said something about having a promise to keep and just disappeared," Neville answered gloomily.

"A promise to keep, wonder what that was all about," piped in Ron, his mouth partially full.

"Don't know but I have a feeling it had something to do with Malfoy, you noticed he wasn't at the ball last night," Neville asked.

"Yeah I noticed but come on Neville, you really think Luna ran off to see that stain," Harry asked in disbelief.

"If you had asked me that a year ago I would have said no chance, but now, I don't know, I mean haven't you noticed her going out of her way to be nice to him, spending time with him and such even when everybody else, even the other slytherins have to good sense to steer clear of him. I mean I just don't get it, after all he's done how could she even stand to be in the same room as him, let alone actually want to spend time with him, I just don't get it," Neville said, mostly through gritted teeth.

"It is a mystery, no doubt, but do you honestly think, even though she has been spending time with him that she has developed feelings for him, I just can't see it," Harry said reassuringly.

"Your probably right but I just can't be sure anymore," Neville answered looking down, feeling remorse for not having acted on his feelings sooner.

"Hang in there mate, it'll all work out, you'll see," Harry said warmly, patting Neville on the back.

"Yeah maybe your right, I just hate Malfoy so much, I wish there were something I could do to put that shit in his place," Neville said as menacingly as he could.

"Well," Ron suddenly said, "There is something"

This caught both Harry and Neville's attention, "What is it," Neville asked excited.

"Well George has been working on something new and I managed to get my hands on some of the proto types, its just the thing to take that git down a few pegs, now here's what we do," Ron said leaning in, now rapidly whispering his nefarious scheme to both of them.

Meanwhile Hermione finally emerged from the Gryffindor common room and made her way down the corridor walking toward the great hall. She was nearing the entrance when she noticed Luna sitting alone on one of the windows of the school's entrances looking out on the grounds. Hermione noticed that she appeared to be deep in thought; she made her way over to her.

"Morning Luna, everything alright," Hermione asked.

'What oh yes everything's fine, I was just thinking,' Luna answered softly letting her voice hang lightly in the air.

"I can tell, something on your mind," Hermione inquired.

'Well yes, something's happened, I'm having feelings that are surprising and I don't know what they mean," Luna answered.

"Care to talk about them,' Hermione asked kindly.

Luna looked at her for a moment, as if unsure that she wanted to divulge what was troubling her, she then decided it would be helpful to talk to somebody about it.

"Well I think, no I'm sure I've started to develop feelings for someone, at first it was just a desire to be friends, but now it feels like more, like I want more out of it than just friendship, its odd, I've never felt like this before, I suspect nargles may have something to do with it,' Luna said looking back out the window.

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to get into a debate on Luna's rather odd beliefs, instead choosing to focus on the issue at hand.

"Well its natural for friendships to develop into something more, it's normal to have these feelings, may I ask who your having them for," Hermione asked carefully, not wanted to seem like she was pumping Luna for information.

"Its, well its someone not many people think much of but that's just because they don't know him very well, if people took the time to see past the preconceived notions they'd see him for what he is, a sensitive, caring, and very good person," Luna said finding more of her voice now.

"Well I think I know who you mean, and many people have now seen Neville's true qualities, he's," Hermione began to herald Neville's more noble qualities when she was abruptly cut off.

"I'm not talking about Neville," Luna said suddenly, leaving Hermione now looking perplexed.

"Well if it's not Neville than who," Hermione asked.

Luna took a deep breath, "Its Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked thoroughly shocked, as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard, "Draco Malfoy," she said barely able to get the words out through her shock, "Draco Malfoy, Luna you can't be serious, I mean how can you believe you feel something for him, he's so vile," she said these last words with disgust and utter contempt.

"See that's what I mean, everybody thinks that about him but it's not true, nobody really knows him, what's he's been through, what he's lost,' Luna said in a firm voice, finding courage in defending him.

"What he's been through, what he's lost, come on Luna what could he have possibly lost compared to other's, how could you say that with what other's have sacrificed for this war, what's Malfoy lost compared to that," Hermione asked in shock and disbelief.

Luna jumped to her feet and looked Hermione square in the eyes, a look of fierce defiance alive on her face, she began to say something but thought better of it, she couldn't betray his confidence like that. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand," Luna said as she quickly walked away, leaving Hermione standing there looking deeply puzzled.

The day continued somewhat normally after that, though Hermione was still perplexed by Luna's revelation, and Neville was still feeling a certain resentment having picked up on this change in circumstances. They both thought about these issues when they made their way to transfiguration class. Neville's spirits however picked up greatly as he made his way to the seat beside Ron and Harry. They were seated directly behind Draco and Neville smile as he waited with excited anticipation as he Ron and Harry grinned at each other, communicating their silent intent to make Draco look a fool.

Professor McGonagall began normally, asking students to come up to deliver their assigned oral reports. It was finally Draco's turn and as he began to rise to make his way to the front of the class Ron drew from his robes a small vial, and taking out a dropper he quickly sprinkled some of the smoky substance inside on the back of Draco's robes. The act went unnoticed by everybody except the now silently laughing trio.

As Draco made his way up to the front and settled in to give his report he began to feel something odd. He felt lighter, as portions of his skin became visible. The class began to gasp as the clothes he was wearing began to dissolve, as if eaten by some kind of acid. They quickly disappeared leaving Draco standing in front of the class wearing nothing now but his boxer shorts. He looked horrified as he realized what had just happened. At once the class all broke into uncontrollable laughter. Ron actually falling out of his seat and on to the floor as he rolled, his sides splitting in the humor of the scene. Even Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle or two. Everybody was laughing hard, everybody but Luna, Professor McGonagall who was now trying desperately to restore order, and Draco, who just looked straight and Ron, Harry, and Neville, having no doubt that they were behind this humiliation. He shot them a fierce look and vowed this would not go unanswered, he would have vengeance. If it's a prank war they wanted, then by heaven they would get one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco walked into the great hall trying to avoid the many jeers and chuckles he was now receiving. Word of his humiliation spread through out the school quickly and now it seemed everyone was privy to it. The Gryffindor table rose to applaud his entrance as he scowled and made his way to the slytherin table, were he was quite irritated to find several there also snickering to themselves while casting him poorly hid covert glances. He looked away as he settled in for what he hoped was a quick lunch.

He just began to eat when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he looked up to find Luna smiling slightly, "Mind if I join you," she asked.

"Not at all, please sit," he replied.

She did and rather than eat she just stared at Draco, as if she were waiting for something. He noticed her demeanor, "What is it," he asked.

"It's just your handling this better than I thought," she replied slowly, as if he'd explode at any moment.

"And prey tale how should I react, storm and rage, challenge Potter and the rest to a duel to the death," Draco answered in a measured tone, keeping his anger from rising to the surface.

"Well no, that wouldn't but a very good reaction, but I expected you to be, well you know, a little upset," she replied looking stunned at his restraint.

"Oh I'm upset, and more than a little, but I've learned a thing or two in recent years, namely it doesn't do well to get angry, it serves you better to get even," he said calmly as he took a long draught from his cup.

"Draco I agree what they did you was horrible but what good is it to try and get back at them," she asked lightly.

"It'll show them that even though I may now be outside of everyone and everything I will not take their bloody cheek laying down, after this they'll know if they mess with me they'll get a swift response," he said firmly now, looking her in the eyes, letting her now he was serious.

"Well what if I may ask are you planning on doing," she asked in a sly voice, now a bit excited by Draco's attitude. She didn't fully know why but the fire she saw in his eyes excited her. Her insides began to swim a bit as she look into them.

"I'm not quite sure yet, I need a little more information first, to defeat your enemy you must first know your enemy," Draco said looking straight ahead while pondering his schemes for revenge.

"Well I don't know how you could find out what you need, their not likely to just volunteer the information," said Luna.

"I know, I never said it would be easy, if I just knew something, even something small, take Weasley for example, if I could just find something on him, something I could use," Draco said to the air in front of him, seeking desperately for the answers he sought.

"Well Ginny did tell me something once," Luna said looking down at her hands.

Draco's eyes suddenly lit with a blaze of excitement, "What, please tell me, just to even things up a little," he pleaded, hoping she'd understand the serious and important nature that pranking actually was.

"Well, I guess, just to keep things nice and even," she answered smiling coyly, "She told me that Ron sometimes sings in the shower, quite loudly and rather out of tune," she said in a low tone.

Draco smile widely, "Perfect".

Ron had just finished a rather grueling Quidditch practice and followed Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team into the locker room to change. He sat on the bench and waited while everybody else showered and changed, making their way back to the common room now. Once he was sure they were gone he made his way to the shower, turned on the hot water and let it fall over his aching muscles. He let the steaming water relax him somewhat and feeling at ease he slowly begun a rather loud and stirring rendition of 'Cauldron full of hot, strong love'. He was really getting into it now; dancing fully and making the soap a faux microphone, letting his voice fill the whole space of the empty shower room. Little did he know it was not in fact empty. At that moment Draco stood unseen not far off, hidden by a well cast disillusionment charm. Draco had to shove his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing as he held his wand in Ron's direction, magically making his voice fill every class room, every common room, every last single corner of Hogwarts. It lasted long enough for Ron to fully go through two whole renditions before he finally turned the water off and making his way back to the locker room.

He was whistling to himself when the door to the locker room burst open and Harry rushed in, followed closely by Neville and Ginny.

"Oi, what're you playing at," Ron cried as he suddenly jumped in shock at their hasty appearance. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Ron, you, singing, heard, everybody," Harry said while panting and clutching his side, apparently he had ran in a full sprint from the common room and was now severely out of breath.

"Calm down mate," Ron said clutching his friends shoulder, supporting him as it seemed he was on the verge of collapse, "Just relax and breathe, that's it, slowly, now what are you trying to say?"

Harry took several deep inhales, slowed his breathing and finally regained his voice, "Ron, we heard you singing, everybody did, the whole castle, it was everywhere."

Ron went a deep shade of crimson as his eyes bulged out of his head, "What," he asked in shock and outrage, "What the bloody hell do you mean everybody heard me, how?"

"I have an idea how," Neville now chimed in.

Ron caught his eyes but he realized in that moment he didn't need to be told how, his face contorted in rage and his lips twisted in an evil sneer as he whispered a single word, "Malfoy."

"That's what we were thinking," Harry said now patting Ron on the back, "We figured he wanted some revenge for what happened in transfiguration, well it seems like he's struck quickly,"

Ron looked down now, realizing the genius of the prank, astonished that Malfoy actually thought of it, "Well you two better be on your guard, he'll be after you next."

"Oh I doubt Malfoy has the brains to pull something on all three of us," Harry said confidently. Poor naïve Harry. He, Ron, Neville and Ginny walked back to the common room, Ron annoyed greatly by the sounds of uproarious laughter and hardy applause that came from every student he passed. Having to hear jeers such as, 'Oi Weasley, great performance, when your first single going to drop,' He fumed greatly, and kept glancing behind him at Ginny, who herself was giggling rather hard to herself. Ron scowled as he walked past Draco, taking no notice of him. Draco smiled evilly as he past, he watched as they made their way up the hall. One down, two to go, he thought himself.

The next day found Ron in a worse mood than usual; he wanted nothing more than to be alone. He sat alone in the common room after class. He didn't want to join Harry, Ginny or Hermione in the Library for a study session.

Harry and company had been in the library studying for hours, Harry's head felt like it was going to split as he tried desperately to remember everything they had just gone over. They were all worn out and decided to head back. Harry volunteered to return the massive pile of books. He had just turned into an aisle to deposit the last of the large tomes when BAM. He was hit suddenly by a well cast non verbal stunning spell. He lay now unconscious on the floor. Draco was on him in a heartbeat. He had to work quickly. He pulled a jar from his pocket, quickly unscrewed the lid and taking a sponge went to work. He was just finishing, when he heard the footsteps of people approaching. He missed them by about a second as he ducked into another aisle. Ginny and Hermione found Harry on the floor and quickly knelled beside him, Hermione muttering a rejuvenation charm to revive him. Harry slowly blinked his eyes open and saw them looking down at him.

"Harry, Harry," Ginny said shaking him slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine," standing up now rubbing his head, "What happened?"

"That's what we were just wondering," Hermione said sounding a little taken aback, "I mean Harry what the hell has happened to your face?"

"What do you mean," Harry asked rubbing his cheek, it felt normal.

"I think you'd better head to the bathroom and see for yourself" Hermione said teantively.

Harry broke into a full sprint, followed closely by the two girls. He broke through the door of the first bathroom he came to and gasped as he saw himself in the mirror. He touched his face as he saw his new appearance. His face seemed to be covered in makeup. He was covered in a sheer white makeup that covered his entire face, making him look pale as the full moon; his lips were a deep shade of red. His eyes were the color of rich lavender. He had a small drawn in black beauty mark on his right cheek. He looked just like an ancient Japanese Geisha. He looked horrified now as he quickly turned the water on, splashing it generously on his face, trying with all his strength to scrub the make up off. To no avail though, no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't come off. He finally gave up and looked at his ridiculous reflection. Well played Malfoy, he thought.

He made his way back to the hall where the girls were waiting for him, "It won't wash off, I don't know what to do."

"I think I know what it is, I think its Zonko's permanent make up kit," Ginny said.

"What, permanent, you mean I'm going to look like this forever," Harry asked in a voice that told the story of the horror he was now feeling.

"No it wears off in a week," Ginny replied encouragingly.

"A week," Harry cried in shock, "You mean I'm going to have to walk around like this for a week?"

"I'm afraid so Harry," Hermione piped in now, "Zonkos know their stuff, I'm sure there isn't a spell or potion out there that would help."

Harry looked incensed as the truth of it sank in. He reluctantly made his way back to the common room. Receiving cat calls from nearly everyone he passed. Hearing things like, 'Oi Potter how's a bout a dance,' or 'my but you do look lovely tonight Potter'. All accompanied by riotous laughter. Draco covertly watched the scene unfold as he smiled deeply, one left he thought. Longbottom, and he had something special in store for him. A charm of his own design, he had been working hard on, and it was now ready to be unleashed.

The student populace made their way to charms class, all snickering at Harry and Ron, who both looked furious. Not the lest of which in Harry's case was that he discovered Hermione had been right. No matter what he tried the damned make up wouldn't come off. He had to endure Professor McGonagall dressing him down in front of the whole class for what she thought was a joke on his part. Scoffing as she took five points from Gryffindor for his cheek.

The class has just settled in, casting Harry looks that denoted the pure hilarity of his appearance. Class begun and Draco quickly made his way directly behind the now seated trio. The act went unnoticed; Draco had become quite good at moving in stealth.

As professor Flatwick went into a long winded session about the complications of non verbal weather charms Draco made his move. He pointed his wand at Neville's shoes and with verve he non verbally commanded them to spring to life. Causing Neville to jump up and march to the front of the class. Professor Flatwick looked taken aback. "I'll ask you to resume your seat Mr. Longbottom, and I'll thank you not to disrupt my class further."

Neville however had no control over the situation; his shoes seemed to have a mind of their own. At once he began to give a rather spirited jig, dancing in place now, kicking his legs and jumping high in the air. The class looked on in pure joy as the taunts came in earnest. They laughed and cheered as Neville now sifted form and began a high kicking French can can number. Professor Flatwick, looking enraged tried in vain to maintain order as Neville now went into a rendition of what seemed to be a Native American rain dance. He looked horrified at his actions as he swirled and turned, stomping around the room now. He finished in a high octane dance spectacular. He ran in place and began high bounding leaps, flashdance style. He ran from on side of the room to the other as he slid now on his knees, looking up in utter humiliation as the dance ended and nearly everyone doubled over in ear splitting laughter.

"All hail Longbottom, Lord of the dance," cried a raven claw from the back of the room. Draco had now returned to his former seat and just gazed at the scene he had created. A mastery of revenge. He smiled deeply as Neville, Ron, and Harry all shoot him a look of deep loathing. He knew there'd be hell to pay for this but he didn't care. At this moment he was in perfectly and completely content.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The class walked out into the brightly lit corridor, all still snickering and having animated discussions about the scene they had just been privy to. Draco strode out with a light spring in his step. He quietly hummed to himself when he turned a corner and found himself standing face to face with the humiliated and furious trio. He found pure loathing alive in their eyes and his smile faded. He was debating what to do, they all had their wands drawn and pointed straight at him. He knew he had no chance of reaching his in time before they all let loose on him.

"We'd like a word with you Malfoy," Harry sneered, a quiet rage evident in his voice.

"Hey don't start something you can't finish, it was you a lot that fired the first shot not me, what's the matter Potter, can dish it out but you can't take it," Draco said firmly, he may be at a disadvantage here but he wasn't a coward.

They all began to advance on him when the heard a sturdy voice at their backs, "Um is there a problem here boys" they turned to see Professor Wells standing there.

Harry spoke first, "Uh no sir, no problem, just having a friendly little chat."

"I can see, well if you don't mind I'd like to borrow Mr. Malfoy for a moment, if you'll just follow me," Wells said, beckoning Draco to follow. Draco silently complied, thankful to escape the scene. He had been careless to let his guard down, a mistake he vowed not to repeat. Professor Wells lead Draco through his classroom, up the stairs, into his office. It was the first time Draco had been in here and what first caught his attention was how utterly muggle it looked. On the far wall hung a large flat screen television. Draco recognized it. It stood in front of a large and rather comfortable looking sofa. Draco noted a brand new looking computer on Wells desk, also with a flat screen, which Draco had now noticed was connected to itunes, he was surprised, he didn't think an internet connection could be made here at Hogwarts. Wells noted his surprise but misunderstood it, "That's called a computer," he said in explanation.

"I know," Draco responded, "I just can't believe you actually got a connection here, I mean how did you find an ISP here?"

Wells seemed taken aback but smiled none the less. "Well this is a surprise, I didn't think many born to magical parents would know anything about what you would call 'muggle' technology."

"Yeah well I know quite a bit, I use to summer with a muggle and he taught me all about it," Draco said now looking intently at the screen, it had been so long since he had seen one. He noted what the Professor was downloading and his eyes lit up, "Know your enemy, is that Green Days new single," he asked in excitement.

"Well it's newer, you like Green day," Wells asked surprised once again to find that Draco not only knew of a muggle band, but an American one at that.

"Oh yeah, their amazing, I haven't kept up with them in a while though," Draco said a disheartening tone now evident in his voice.

Wells found it incredible that someone here at this remote castle in Scotland actually knew and liked things that he himself was very passionate about.

"Well it's just finished, please," he said handing Draco a large pair of headphones that was connected to the computers speakers, "have a listen."

Draco gladly accepted them and placed them over his ears, he listened intently as Wells played the song. Draco began to nod his head as the song began with a steady drum beat, then a very nicely done guitar rift, he smiled greatly as the voice of one of his favorite singers came on. He just sat there lost in the song, listening to each word, each lick of the guitar, each bang of the drum, every single note. It was sweet oblivion, he had never heard the song, but he loved it instantly. Unmistakably Green Day, he realized in that moment just how much he missed just sitting alone in a room, listening to rock. God he missed so many things. These thoughts racked his mind as the song ended. He took the headphones off and handed them back to Wells.

"Well what do you think" Wells asked.

"It was bloody brilliant, it's great to see that Armstrong's still in perfect form." Draco answered savoring the experience.

"Wow you really do know your music don't you," Wells said smiling.

"Well yeah a bit, when my cousin, who's the muggle I told you about, had to go to work I would just sit and listen to his music collection, and believe me it was vast, I never realized just how much I missed it," Draco said coming down a little now. "But Professor how did you get the internet, and where's the electricity coming from," Draco asked now noticing the computer was not plugged in.

"Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeve, you'd be surprised, this thing can do," Wells said holding up his wand, "works better than a generator," he said smiling.

Draco returned it, "So you seem to know a lot about the muggle world yourself," Draco said.

"Well that's not so uncommon in America, very few Wizards there insist on separating themselves from the rest of the world, I mean no offense to how you British handle things but this whole so called 'muggle' thing just seems silly, there's so much many of your peers are missing," Wells said.

"Oh I quite agree, but what do you mean muggle thing, I mean you don't reveal yourselves in America do you," Draco asked a little shocked.

"Do we tell non magical people about our mastery over the magical arts, no, for the same reasons you don't, but we don't shut them out of our lives either. We live normally among them, getting by just fine. Many of my best friends are people with no knowledge of the magical world. I mean lumping all non magical people into a certain class gives some Wizards a sense of superiority, and that my young friend is very wrong, and leads to things like the recent tragic events that plaqued your country. We are no better than everybody else in the world, were just different, but that doesn't mean we can't learn from them, I mean placing labels like muggles on them," Wells said as if disgusted with the word.

"Well what do you call them in America," Draco asked a little defiantly.

"Uh we call them people, human beings, friends neighbors, in many cases family, husbands, wife's, boyfriends, girlfriends, take my fiancé, she's what you'd call a muggle, she has no magical abilities, and many of your so called pure blood enthusiasts would look down on me," Draco squirmed a little in his seat, thinking now of his father and others like him, "But I don't care about that, I love her with all my heart, and I wouldn't change a thing about her, I wouldn't wish her a witch, she's perfect just how she is, look don't think I'm preaching or looking my nose down on anybody here because I'm not but pardon me for saying but many of your ideals are kind of out of touch with the rest of the world, I mean you still hold slaves for heavens sake."

"What, you mean house elfs, well it's in their nature, they like it," Draco said.

"Really, is that what you tell yourselves to make it easier to force them into servitude, well let me say that after generations, being born into slavery its all many of them know, but that doesn't mean they truly in the depths of their souls enjoy it, I believe firmly that all intelligent, sentient creatures have a basic desire for freedom, true freedom, and if they choose to still serve Witches and Wizards then that's their choice, but that's the point, its their choice, and I feel its wrong to take that away from them." Wells said through a long exhale.

Draco just stared at him, he had never heard ideals like this promoted by a teacher, really no one in his world. Well except Granger, he felt in that moment that Wells and Granger would get on very well together. But he suddenly felt a sense of realization, here was somebody he could talk to. He was saying all the things about the nonsense of pureblood status he had been feeling. Here was somebody who truly seemed to understand, and he had great taste in music as well.

"Well your may be right professor, maybe it is time for things to change," Draco finally said.

"Please, as I have asked before call me Patrick, and if your serious than its good to see, after all its you and your friends that will have to see it come about, you're the next generation, and your thoughts and feelings will be the driving force in your world, and it will be on you, all of you do decide where you want to take it"

Wells said, honestly wanting to impart something to Draco here.

Draco left Wells office a few hours later, having spent the time discussing all the things Draco had to miss out on in the past few years thanks to his family's pathetic alliance to Voldemort. They talked about the music that was on the scene now, and after listening to various selections he felt better than he had in a long time. They talked about certain shows that Draco had been found of, and he was pleased to find many of them still on the sir. He was also very pleased that he opened up a bit about his feelings for Luna, and gladly accepted Wells advice about how to proceed carefully but to ultimately follow his heart, for as Wells said it's hardly ever wrong. It was great to just talk to someone who didn't have all these old prejudices about him, for a while it felt like he had never lost his cousin, and that thought lifted his soul greatly as he walked back to him dorm.

_Author's note: Hey guys, I just want to start off by saying thank you to my readers, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot and they really help. I appreciate you all and it's for you I work so hard on these stories. I just wanted to comment on this chapter a little, I hope it didn't come off as preachy, that's not what I wanted. I just wanted to address some of the problems I've had with the way the Wizarding world was set up, namely the issue of slavery, which I absolutely cannot abide in any form. So it's for that reason that I wrote this, I hope you liked it anyway and I promise that from here on in the story will focus on Luna and Draco and their relationship. Again thank you to my readers, much love my friends and may life always treat you all very well._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**December arrived quickly at Hogwarts, ushering in a full on winter assault. Snow generously blanked the grounds and rough chill winds battered the castle on a daily basis. Draco had been privy to most of it, having spent the majority either outside, enjoying the chill winter blasts, or with Luna who had now become accustomed to accompanying him during their Hogsmead weekends, that is when he wasn't working. He had been working fervently, trying to save enough to buy what he deemed a worthy Christmas gift. He knew Luna would be spending it with her father, while he would be spending it alone. The thought wasn't encouraging but he was glad when Professor Wells had said he could have full access to his office while he returned to America to spend Christmas with his fiancé Chloe during the break.**

**As the break was quickly approaching Draco knew he was running out of time and had to choose a gift quickly. He still was at a loss for what to get though. He thought he knew Luna well enough to decide but he swallowed his pride and decided to go to someone whom he thought may know her a little better.**

**He waited after one of their last Defense against the Dark Arts classes for Hermione, how always lagged a little behind the rest as she gathered her belongings. He watched gratefully as Potter and the rest quickly exited the class. He hadn't had much contact with them after that day, owing it to Professor Mcgonagall's stern warning that if the pranks and hostilities didn't cease that all involved would not only receive four months of detention, but Quidditch privileges would also be taken away. This had been enough for Potter and Wesaley to back off. Neville however still had it out for Draco and never lost an opportunity to gaze at him with pure loathing or sneak in a snide comment as he past. They all left, taking no notice of him as he lingered in the back of the class, waiting for Hermione to finally secure her bag and sling it over her shoulder. **

**He emerged at her back and lightly tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump at his sudden appearance.**

"**Uh I was hoping we could have a quick word," he said shyly, not wanting to sound off putting after the initial shock.**

**Hermione straightened herself and brushed her bushy brown hair from her face and looked enraged, "Bloody hell Malfoy you nearly gave me a heart attack, what is it?" she asked hastily and a bit suspiciously.**

"**Well I was just wondering, well you know Luna well don't you" he asked.**

"**Luna, well yeah I guess, as well as anyone, why, what about her," Hermione responded with a question of her own.**

"**Well you know we've become somewhat close lately and I was just wondering if you might have any ideas as to what I should get her for Christmas" he asked hopefully.**

**She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're serious?"**

**Draco's expression changed to one of frustration "Never mind," he said in a testy voice turning to leave.**

"**Wait," she said as he reached the door, "If you if really want my advice I'll give it to you, not for you but for her, she is my friend and for some odd reason she seems to have taken to you."**

**Draco let a smile present itself, the thought that she may actually be taken with him send a cascade of fireworks off in the pit of his core, "Thanks it would be a great help."**

"**I'm sure," she said half serious, half sarcastically, "Well my advice is simple, go from the heart, get her something that she personally would find appealing, it will show her you really care enough to put some actual thought into the gift, go with something she'd really enjoy, that's the best advice I can give."**

**Draco pondered her words for a moment, "OK thanks, it really did help,"**

"**OK, well your welcome, and if theirs nothing else," she said as she began to walk to the door.**

"**UH there is actually," he said, once again catching her off guard.**

**She turned to face him again, "And what would that be?"**

"**Well I, well," Draco started but found it hard to get the thought out, "Well I guess I just wanted apologize, truly I am sorry for the way I've treated you over the years, calling you the horrible names like mud blood, I want you to know that deep down I didn't mean it, most of that was my father talking, and I know that's no excuse but I'm not looking for total redemption, I know nothing I say can change what I've said or done, I just wanted you to know that I deeply regret it and wished none of it had ever happened." He finished finding that once he got going it came out easier than he thought it would.**

**Hermione just stared blankly at him for a moment, not knowing if she should believe him, but suddenly she found a sort of quiet sincerity in his eyes. She smiled lightly, "Wow that must have been hard to say."**

"**You have no idea," Draco said causing both to laugh now. **

**Draco spent the next few days once again pondering what he should get Luna, it didn't help that Longbottom now seemed determined to keep them separated, so that every time he tried to get some alone time with her Neville would interject himself and insist he needed her help with an assignment.**

**He sat alone in the Library watching Luna gathered with her usual group that consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. They were all focused on their books when Draco noticed what Luna was reading, it was a guide to extremely rare magical beasts. He then remembered her firm beliefs in such creatures and her desire to spend some time after school seeking them out. Suddenly a light bulb went off above his head. He knew what to get her, it would be perfect he thought, or at least he hoped.**

**The last day before break dawned hazy and grey, and Draco leaped from his bed. He quickly dressed and rummaged in his trunk, finally pulling a rectangular parcel from its depths. It was wrapped nicely with a deep crimson paper and a well constructed bow that hug the corner edge made from lace. He hoped it looked smart enough; he redid the wrapping five times before he decided he had gotten it right. He rushed down to the Great Hall where everybody would enjoy a nice farewell breakfast before making their way on the carriages to the waiting Hogwarts express. He walked into the hall to find many having not yet arrived. He walked over to the slytherin table and waited somewhat impatiently. He was so focused on the door he failed to notice someone who was now approaching from the staff table carry a thick parcel of his own. **

"**Alright there Draco you look a bit worried," Draco turned to see Professor Wells standing over him smiling. Draco stood up to greet his professor, who had come to be more like a friend in the past few weeks.**

"**Uh yeah sir I'm fine just a bit nervous you know," he responded.**

"**Oh I do indeed my young friend, I do indeed, I remember when Chloe and I first started, it was wonderful, no magic that can be taught from these text books can compare to that, speaking of which I have something I want to give you, I had Chloe send it along last week, it finally arrived this morning, well anyway here, I hope you like it, it should give you something to do while your stuck here by yourself." Wells said as he handed Draco the package, which Draco took with a blank expression, denoting his actual surprise at the gesture.**

"**Sir, you really shouldn't have, I mean I didn't think, I mean I didn't get you anything," Draco said, putting his heartfelt gratitude into his words.**

"**Oh it's nothing, I'm glad to do it," Wells responded with a wave of his hand.**

**Draco simply smiled and looked down at the brightly wrapped package for a moment, then with happy anticipation he tore into it, reveling a large box. He lifted the lid and looked inside. His heart began to fill with a rush of affection for his new friend as he looked at several DVDS that were strewn about the boxes depths. He picked them up and examined them; they were the full last three seasons of his favorite muggle T.V. shows. Smallville and Supernatural, he remembered always watching them with Stephen. He was deeply touched that Patrick had remembered him mentioning how much he liked them and how sorry he was he couldn't keep up with them in recent years.**

**Draco just stared blankly at Patrick for moment, not knowing what to say.**

"**Sir their, their wonderful, thank you so much, really, it's the best gift I've ever received," Draco said smiling with a deep warmness now.**

"**Glad you like them, as I said, you can use my office to watch them over the break, just no wild parties ok,' Patrick said laughing slightly at his attempt at humor. **

**Draco smiled "No sir, no parties, again thanks so much they really mean a lot to me," Draco said extending his hand. Patrick accepting it and shaking it warmly.**

"**Well I must be off now, Chloe's waiting for me back home, ugh we have to go Christmas shopping for her parents today, fun," he said sarcastically.**

"**OK sir, give her my best and have a wonderful Christmas," Draco said.**

"**You too, and good luck," Patrick added with a sly smile as he walked away.**

**Draco sat back on the bench just astounded by the gift, he hadn't expected to receive anything this year, with having so few friends now and being completely cut off from his family. He smiled once again as he tucked back in to his breakfast.**

**It wasn't long before Potter made his grand appearance, followed closely by Weasley, and Granger, Longbottom not far behind. His heart skipped several beats as Luna entered shortly after. She smiled and waved at him which he returned in earnest. He wanted to do it now but he waited until the rest seemed occupied by their meals to take notice.**

**Once he deemed they were all sufficiently distracted he rose and caught Luna's eye and beckoned for her to join him outside, she quickly rose and complied. He wanted to do this privately.**

**Once outside he steered her into an empty classroom. Once inside he just wanted a moment to fully take her beauty in, his heart beat so fast it felt as if it were at war with his rib cage, seeing them as prison bars and now trying desperately to escape the confines of his chest.**

**He took a deep breath, "I wanted to give you this before you left, I hope you like it, Merry Christmas," he said as he handed her the red covered gift. **

**She smiled deeply and blushed a little as she accepted it from his hand, she turned it over several times, looking at the intricate wrapping, "Oh Draco its lovely, what's in it," she asked in a very dreamy voice.**

"**Only one way to find out," he said as his excitement for the unveiling mounted.**

**She couldn't contain herself a moment longer either, she quickly ripped through the paper, discarding it carelessly on the floor. Her breath stopped as she looked at the gift, it was a book, a leather bound journal colored powder blue with her initials, **_**L.L. **_**deeply engraved on it. Draco couldn't contain himself any longer.**

"**It's a journal, for when you go on your trip to find the creatures you've spoken of, see," he said as he opened it for her, "see here's a place for pictures, and here's space for the notes you'll be taking, and its been charmed to withstand dirt, water or really anything that might damage it" he finished now noticing her eyes, which seemed to be a little moist.**

"**Draco," she finally said in a whisper, "It's so wonderful, I've never received anything like it, its perfect," she said her voice quiet but full of so many unsaid emotions.**

**He stared at her for a moment and she stared back, a deep longing burned into each of their eyes. At in that moment Draco could no longer stand to be so far from her, he wrapped her firmly in his arms and looked with a firey gaze deep into the depths of her beautiful grey eyes, and without warning he placed his lips over hers, putting all the things he had been feeling for her for so long into them.**

**She wrapped her arms around him and responded with equal passion. He held her tight; he wanted no air between them now as his lips hungrily traced hers, his tongue now begging silently for them to part to grant him access to her waiting mouth. They complied in earnest and softly at first he began to probe the depths of Luna's mouth with his tongue, letting it glide gently over hers. Which now rose to meet his as the kiss deepened and their passion took over; their two tongues now becoming one, rising to meet each other in a scared dance that told each the story of their deepest hearts desire.**

**It lasted for as long as humanly possible and broke only at the utmost need for oxygen. He stared deep into her eyes and found a rush of tender affection there.**

"**You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said with a deep husky voice.**

"**Oh about as long as I have I'd say,' she responded smiling deeply as she returned his gaze, silently telling him with her eyes the meaning of that perfect moment. He so wished it didn't have to end, that they could stay like this forever, that she didn't have to leave. But at this moment she was his, her delicate frame supported fully in his strong arms, and for now that was enough.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The memory of their first kiss sustained Draco in the days that followed. The castle stood nearly empty now, and Draco's contact with those who did remain was negligible at best. He spent his days working at the Hogs Head, and his evenings in Professor Wells office enjoying his Christmas gifts, listening to music and just wasting time on the internet, a past time he came to realized he sorely missed. But no matter how he tried to make the days until Luna's return pass quickly they just seemed to drag at a mercilessly slow pace. He just missed her so much. They really didn't have much time to talk after their first kiss, so he really didn't know where they stood now. Were they together or was it just one of those caught up in the moment kind of things. He wished with all his soul it was the former. She had been invading his dreams for months now, always rather intimate scenes which he loved to try to relive during his waking hours. He just found her so damned sexy he just couldn't help himself; all he wanted was to take her in his arms and show her physically what was in his heart. **_

_**These thoughts racked his mind as Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, a rarity for this time of year. It being Christmas he didn't have to work today so he would just spend it leisurely around the castle. Being alone didn't bother him all that much, really there was only one person he wanted to spend the day with, but he knew that couldn't happen. She was at home and it would still be another week until he saw her again. Ugh, he thought how am I to make it another week.**_

_**He rose from bed and decided to get in an early run before breakfast. He took his run around the grounds. Trying to work out some of his frustrations, not the least of which was his physical desire for Luna. It didn't help in that area much but it did make him feel a little better. **_

_**Draco was just finishing and he begun heading for the showers when he saw a familiar figure standing in the hallway leading to his common room. A slender and beautiful figure with waist length blonde hair. He couldn't believe his eyes, was this a dream, if so he hoped it would linger greatly before he woke. It wasn't a dream however, Luna was there standing at his dorms entrance, waiting for him to appear. She hadn't taken notice of him approaching from her back. He walked up to her slowly, taken in the scene fully least it dissolve before his eyes.**_

_**He was within arms reach now, and with nervous anticipation he extended his hand and touched her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She relaxed at once when she turned to find Draco standing there, looking awestruck by her presence. She smiled coyly at this, loving she could elicit such a response from him.**_

"_**Luna," he finally managed to say, "What are you doing here, I thought you spending Christmas at home with your father," he asked in disbelief.**_

"_**I was," she replied in a voice that was deeper than usual, "But I just couldn't stand the idea of you here spending the day alone."**_

_**Draco was at a loss, he hadn't expected this. Suddenly his pulse became so fast that even the most ardent run couldn't compare. She looked worried that she had said the wrong thing but the feeling vanished as he smiled with a deep affection. **_

"_**Luna I don't know what to say, you are truly amazing, but what about your father, isn't he going to be upset," he asked.**_

"_**Oh he was when I told him I was returning early, he had hoped for a nice quite Christmas just the two of us, but we've had many and will probably do so again, but I just wanted to spend it with you," she said, smiling and turning a faint shade of crimson, 'Oh and I wanted to give you this, Merry Christmas," she said pulling a small parcel from her robes. It was brightly wrapped in blue paper and at seeing it Draco's heart leapt. **_

_**He took it and just looked at it for a moment, feeling so many emotions he didn't know where one ended and another began. He looked at Luna who wore a look of hopeful anticipation. He wouldn't torture her any longer as he tore the paper off, exposing something that made his heart stop. It was a small muggle device he was familiar with. **_

"_**Hermione helped me pick it out, its called an ipod I think, and it stores songs, I had her help me load it with songs from the bands and singers you've mentioned, she even showed me a charm to keep it charged, which I guess it has to be to work properly," Luna said rambling a bit now.**_

_**Draco just looked at the small device in his hand; he didn't know what to say. He felt an overwhelming connection to Luna in that moment, she really understood his deep passion for music and it showed in the gift.**_

"_**Luna I, I, I, it's so wonderful," he finally managed to get out.**_

"_**I guess that means you like it then," she said smiling widely.**_

_**He gave her his response by pulling her firmly to him and entwining her in an extremely passionate kiss. As they stood their completely wrapped around each other the world seemed to dissolve around them, it was as if they were floating in space and nothing was real except each other.**_

_**The kissing began to deepen and passion was dripping from every pore, as Luna felt a bulge begin to from at her thigh, she realized it was coming from Draco, she knew that was normal, having discussed the art of love with Hermione and Ginny, and she was deeply pleased to know she could bring this reaction about in Draco.**_

_**As the heat of the moment intensified Draco steered them into his dorm, barely able to remove his lips from hers long enough to say the password. They moved together through the common room up to his room. **_

_**Once there he let his hands roam over her body, tracing up and down her back and through her hair, now cupping her perfect little rear eliciting a slight squeal and then a low moan from Luna. She started to run her hands under his shirt, felling his sweat covered abs, rock hard from his constant workouts. She was becoming greatly aroused as she pulled his shirt over his head exposing his perfect chest. She could feel the heat in her core building and drifting south as he began trailing kisses down the nape of her neck, nibbling slightly on her ear lobe now causing her to shudder. He began to unbutton her shirt and she began in earnest to help, finally succeeding letting it drop carelessly on the floor. He gently kissed her shoulder blade and let his mouth trial to the base of her neck, causing her to quiver and moan slightly. He stared at her lacy white bra holding her two perfectly round pale orbs. He could no longer stand its presence and reached to her back, and skillfully with a single hand unclasped it, letting it fall away now.**_

_**Her breasts were now exposed in soft green glow of the room and Draco couldn't believe how perfect and supple they seemed. He took the right in his hand and cupped it, causing Luna to shutter at his touch; he let his fingers glide over the soft flesh, teasing her nipple slightly which now stood fully erect. He pinched it and held it between his thumb and forefinger, while he began to let his mouth trail around the other. She let out a throaty moan as his lips found her other erect nipple. God she tasted good, he thought a began flicking it with his tongue causing her to writhe under his mouths skillful ministrations.**_

_**Her desire was mounting now as he began to let his hand slide down her smooth and flat stomach, letting his finer slide between the waistband of her skirt, feeling a deep moisture there. She moaned louder as he began to rub her budding maidenhood. She couldn't stand to teasing and she began to pull her skirt down. Draco took her cue and helped get it fully off, leaving her standing in nothing but very damp white cotton panties now.**_

_**He maneuvered her to the bed and laid her gently down as he let his fingers begin to rub her in earnest now. She moaned in a deep voice and bucked while he slide two fingers inside her, working them back and forth, taking her soft pleasure nub under his thumb and circling it faster now. The pleasure was mounting in her now and she felt her climax coming, she moaned his name loudly as he worked her peaking crevice.**_

_**He could tell she was close and it was driving him crazy, he needed to feel himself inside her. She seemed to read his mind because she began to work the button of his pants and he helping her disposed of them in one quick fluid motion. He was bare before her now, and she took note of his fully erect member. God, how is that supposed to fit, she wondered. She took it firmly in her hand and began to work his shaft, eliciting a deep growling moan. **_

_**He couldn't believe it, She was here, Luna was here and she was touchy him in way he only ever dreamed of. He thought nothing on earth could feel as good as this. He was wrong. He felt his peak nearing but he wanted to be inside her when it came. He positioned her firmly on her back and quickly rid her of her last flimsy piece of clothing and just stared at her pale and perfect form, "My God Luna you are so beautiful" he said in a deep in a deep husky voice.**_

_**She smiled deeply as he positioned himself at the front of her legs, which she quickly opened allowing him access to her most intimate of areas. He loved being here, himself between her legs, and as he place his manhood at the center of her soft velvet opening, waiting now in eager anticipation, he paused, he knew once inside he wouldn't be able to stop, he barely head enough blood in his brain to form this lucid thought, but he had to know.**_

"_**Luna," he said through a sharp breath, "are you sure, is this what you want."**_

_**She looked him deep in the eyes and with a voice full of hungry desire she responded, "Yes Draco, please take me, I need to feel you deep inside of me."**_

_**This was all Draco needed and he gently pushed himself through her opening. She let out a raspy breath, as she inhaled sharply. He could see her wince as he pushed himself deeper inside. He knew the first time would cause her slight pain and he felt for it. "Are you Ok" he asked concerned.**_

_**She nodded quickly breathing harder now, "Just go slowly please."**_

_**He obliged and began to work his way in slowly and softly at first. Quickly she could feel the pain give way and the most erotic pleasure begin to take hold. Draco could feel it as well as he pushed deeper now, finding the last of the barriers meeting his head. It broke with a powerful thrust and she shuttered and gasped sharply. She felt so tight around him; it was amazing as she began to contract. She was writhing and bucking in earnest now, "Yes Draco, it feels so good, faster, faster please," she begged. He obliged and thrust with all of his restrained force. She was quickly becoming louder, and louder, breathing hard and screaming his name. She was close, so close she could feel it. **_

"_**Yes Draco right there," she screamed as he found his way to her soft bundle of very sensitive nerve endings, hitting it hard now with each thrust. He was getting close as well, he could feel it building but he had to hold out until she came, it took all of his will power to make this happen. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, "Yes I feel it Draco, yes," she screamed his name loudly as her orgasm took her and washed over her body completely. Her walls contracted and it was enough to push him over the edge and he let himself go deep inside of her. **_

_**They both just stayed locked in the intimate embrace as the waves of pleasure racked over both of them. They stared into each others eyes breathing hard, covered in sweat as they came down from their mutual high. Draco finally pulled himself out and collapsed beside her. She rolled over to look him in the eyes. She smiled in disbelief at the intensity of the encounter. She heard from the others that sex felt amazing but she had no idea how much so until this moment.**_

"_**Draco that was so wonderful," she said in a barely audible voice. **_

_**He smiled, "It's only because I'm with you,"**_

_**She rolled and he took her in his arms and pressed her back to his front, and with his arm wrapped around her they both drifted off into a blissfully peaceful sleep. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Luna woke as afternoon began to break, not the least of which was because of her hunger. She had skipped breakfast to make it to the school to see Draco. She blushed as the memory of their mornings encounter came flooding back to her. She wanted nothing more than to stay here wrapped in his strong arms, but alas the needs to sustain human life had to be met. She felt Draco begin to stir, groaning groggily in the process. She rolled over to see him open his eyes and smile deeply at her. It hadn't been a dream, he thought as he gazed into the depths of her beautiful grey eyes.

"Hello," she said in a low tone.

'Hello yourself, I know where your last name comes from now Ms. Lovegood," he said in a throaty voice causing her to blush once again. He loved simply looking at her, as if his eyes couldn't get enough of her perfect form.

"Hungry" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," Draco responded now realizing just how hungry he in fact was.

They reluctantly separated and found their clothes and quickly dressed. They made their way down to the Great hall walking slowly hand in hand. Draco loved the lightness he now felt which had nothing to due with hunger. Life was now sublime. Nothing could touch him as long as she was here by his side.

They walked into the hall and found their way to an empty table. At once before them appeared a wonderful Christmas lunch. The tucked in happily as they made small talk, talking of everything and nothing all at the same time. Laughing and sighing casually now. Both perfectly content to just be here with each other.

Draco playfully flirted with Luna, feeding her from his plate while sneaking in loving kisses between courses. They finished and were both feeling full and content. They weren't tired in the least though so they decided to spend the day in hogsmead.

They left they castle walking side by side, Draco wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. They casually made their way to the small village, neither in a hurry. They were just so happy to be there together that nothing seemed to register expect the other. Draco noticed her shiver slightly from a rough winter wind, and without having to think about it he took his robe off and wrapped it around her shoulder. She smiled and was taken with the chivalrous gesture.

She pulled it tight around her, taking his scent into her nostrils, she loved it.

They walked into the village and made their way to some shops, stopping here and there to simply lose themselves in each others arms. Draco had never known life could be so wonderfully blissful. He had never been happier and he never wanted it to end.

They spend a quiet afternoon tea in the local tea shop, reserved for couples, which they both silently understood them to now officially be. He smiled as he returned to the table with their tea and a plate full of scones. He listened intently as she went on about the various creatures she expected to find on her after school adventure. He paused at this thought, she had just come into his life, he didn't know if he could stand to lose her.

She seemed to read his mind, "Of course it won't be my whole life, just a short section of it, I have after all a true place here," she said placing his mind somewhat at ease. He could handle a momentary absence as long as he knew she would return to his waiting arms.

They finished and as the light began to fade, they decided to make their way back to the castle. Draco stopped once they were there, "Draco what is it, is there something wrong," she asked.

"No nothings wrong I just wanted to share something with you," he said smiling.

She returned it, "OK," she said as she took his outstretched hand as he led her to the edge of the great lake. He found a cozy spot and pulled his wand summoning a blanket. Once he had it firm in his hand he pulled her close and wrapped her tightly in it, letting their bodies warm each other. He pointed over the water to the now setting sun, which shone in all its glory, so bright and beautiful that the scene seemed to fill them both completely. They sat taken it in silently as she placed her head on his shoulder as he rested his atop hers. They shared that perfect experience and as the watched as the last rays were striving to still kiss the sky with its wondrous plethora of so many glorious colors that dotted the scenic landscape. It was amazing to behold, and to think that this passes each day with so many ignoring it, not realizing what a true miracle it really was.

After the scene faded they stood and made their way back to the castle, and after a light supper Draco turned to her, "Well now what," he asked.

"Well maybe we could go to professor Wells office, I know he's letting you use it, and from what you've told me of his muggle devices there's one I'd like to see because I've never really scene, oh what's it called, the thing with all the muggle actors," she said grasping for the elusive name.

"What, you mean a movie," he responded.

"Yes that's it, a movie, can we watch one please Draco," she pleaded.

"Sure if you'd like, good thing Patrick's managed a satellite hook up," he said lightly rising to help Luna to her feet.

She clapped her hands looking very excited as she jumped to her feet pulling Draco out of the room in an excited hurry seeming unable to wait. She rushed them to Professor Wells office where she happily threw herself on the couch and patted the seat beside her indicating Draco to join her. He smiled at her enthusiasm and joined her, grabbing the remote and quickly scanning through the interactive menu looking for an appropriate title. He was deeply pleased to find a favorite of his just about to start.

"Here's one I think you'll enjoy, I've only ever seen it once but I remember it being quite a good movie, its called 'The Princess Bride'" he said smiling which she returned in earnest as he lowered the lights and put it to the channel letting the film begin.

She sat enamored by what she saw; it was amazing she had never seen anything like it. She smiled, laughed, gasped in shock, and even shed a few tears when she thought Wesley was really dead. But mostly she just sat in silence and let the films overall tone fill her completely. She didn't notice at the time but as it progressed she and Draco found their way closer and closer together until there was absolutely no space between them, as she happily allowed him to wrap his arm around her, their heads resting on each others. She was enormously happy when then film ended and the credits began, Draco looked at her and asked, "So what did you think?"

"Oh Draco I loved it, it was so beautiful,' she answered in a tender voice, she looked away apparently lost in a deep thought.

Draco noticed it, "What is it?"

"It's just, do think that might be us, do you think we could have a connection as deep and powerful as that," she asked in a truly heartfelt tone.

He looked deep into her eyes, "As you wish," he said smiling as he pulled her close for a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry and Ron glided back down to earth having just finished a rather spirited impromptu Quidditch match. They began to walk back to the warm confines of the borrow, looking forward to spending a nice quiet Christmas dinner with the people they loved. They stepped lightly through the yard when they noticed Neville storming through the yard heading straight for them, a look of deep anger written generously on his round face.

He walked up to where they were now standing, "Hey Neville, what's the matter, you look like your about to explode," Harry asked in concern.

"I am about the explode, I just can't believe this, I mean really what the hell is this world coming to," Neville spitted in a deep rage.

'Whoa calm down there mate, now tell us what's got your wand in a knot," Ron asked placing his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"I went to Luna's, to see if her and her father would like to join my gran and me for Christmas dinner, but she wasn't there," Neville said through several harsh breaths.

"What do you mean she wasn't there, where was she," Harry asked.

"Her father said she went back to Hogwarts early, I knew it, she went back, back to HIM," Neville said fully yelling now.

"Whoa easy there mate, my whole families in there, are you sure that's what he said," Ron asked.

"I'm sure, believe me he was just as upset as I am," Neville responded lowering his voice now but keeping his fury mounted.

"And he let her go," Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well she's of age now so there isn't much he could do to stop her, see I told you, I told you that bastard has wormed his way in, he's got her head so screwed up she actual believes he's not the evil little son of a bitch we all know he is," Neville said with all the contempt he could muster.

"Well I am sorry to hear that mate, it is a sad turn of events but if she's decided on this course what can we do about," Harry asked.

"Oh I know what I'm going to do, I'm going straight to that castle and I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago, I'm not giving up without a fight, especially not to him, look Harry I'm here to ask you to stand as my second," Neville said looking straight through Harry's eyes letting him see the depth of his sincerity in this endeavor.

Harry gazed back with a look of understanding, if his friend needed him he'd be there for him, "You know I'll stand with you Neville, but it'll have to wait, Mrs. Weasley would kill us if we missed dinner, so meet us back here in a few hours and we'll go."

"Fine, in few hours then, don't tell anybody else about this, I don't want anybody trying to talk me out of this," Neville said letting the vitriol flow.

"OK mate we won't tell anybody, see you in a few hours then," Ron said. Neville nodded and turned to walk away, leaving Ron and Harry exchanging worried looks.

Harry and Ron left the borrow after a nicely done Christmas dinner, making sure nobody noticed their departure, which wasn't easy seeing as the girls were very keen on spending the evening with them, a feeling they whole heartily returned but they couldn't abandon their friend. They finally managed to extract themselves and they headed out through the pale moonlit yard. Neville was already waiting at the entrance of the front gate pacing back and forth impatiently.

They caught his eye greeting him silently, and once they were outside the yard they all turned on the spot and vanished.

They appeared in Hogsmead a moment later and looked up at the vast castle standing off in the distance. Without a word Neville began to walk with a fierce determination, Harry and Ron having to quicken their stride to keep up.

"Look mate are you sure you want to do this," Harry asked.

"I'm sure, I'm going to show that bastard, what you think I'm afraid of him", Neville asked seething.

"No but do you really think this will win Luna's affections." Harry asked.

"No probably not but I just can't stand idly by as she throws her life away," Neville responded never taking his eyes from his goal.

Harry ceased further questions after this, seeing now that Neville could be undaunted in his desire to challenge Malfoy.

They quickly made their way to the castle's entrance and tore inside heading straight for the dungeons. Once there they waited outside the entrance to the slytherin common room. They didn't have to wait long as Draco and Luna walked lightly back down the hall together, their arms wrapped around each other, not having taking notice of the trios presence. At the sight of them entwined like that Neville's fury peaked, "Malfoy," he cried into the night.

Draco and Luna looked up at the three interlopers, their faces telling the story of the shock they were feeling.

'Neville, Harry Ron, what are you doing here," Luna asked in disbelief.

"We could ask you the same thing," Harry interjected.

Luna looked angry at their presumption, "That's none of your business, any of yours, now I'll ask you to go and leave us in peace," she said in a strongly fierce voice which was extremely rare for her, they all seemed taken aback at her reaction, none however made any attempt to move from their spots.

Without another word Neville walked straight up to Draco and removed a glove he was wearing, held it aloft and dropped it at Draco's feet. Draco looked down at it, knowing what it meant; he looked back into Neville's eyes, finding pure hate there.

"Do you accept or are you going to turn like the coward we all know you are," Neville said through gritted teeth.

Draco's soul a woke with a building wrath at being called such, "I accept" he said in a dangerous tone.

Luna tugged hard at Draco's arm trying with all she had to protest but he was not swayed. The two took ten paces apart and drew their wands, raising it to their faces and bowing they begun to circle. Neither looking anywhere except in their enemy's eyes. Neville struck first.

"Stupefy" he cried his voice echoing in the vast hall.

Draco parried the curse with his wand and responded with one of his own "Petrificus Totalus," Draco screamed in response but Neville leaped with surprising agility dodging the curse.

"Locomotor Mortis," Neville screamed in fury.

Draco easily avoided the coming curse, thanks to constant workouts he had become very quick and he moved with cat like grace. Luna stood watching horrified, still protesting, Ron and Harry just watched in stunned silence as the scene unfolded. The duel went on, neither opponent seeming to be able to gain an upper hand, Draco hit Neville square in the face with a pummel curse, causing his eye to blacken, Neville countered with a swift like motion that made Draco feel as if a whip had just struck his cheek, causing a large red welt to appear.

Neither gave an inch, they both dueled with a fierce anger and a noble pride. Neither would accept defeat. Finally Neville screamed in blind wrath, "Sectumsempra".

Draco hit the ground with a nearly invisible quickness, having already tasted the curse once he had no intention of doing so again. It missed his head be a span no more than a millimeter, from his crouched position Draco succeed in hitting Neville with a powerful stunning spell, sending him flying off his feet, his wand leaving his hand. Draco leapt on his fallen form and pointed his wand straight at his throat, Draco looked in Neville's eyes, breathing hard, "You've lost Longbottom, now go." Draco said in a low tone, finding his measure once again. Neville looked up in defeat and shot him a look so full of loathing that if looks could kill Draco would have experienced a thousand deaths in a single moment.

Draco got off and began to walk away, Neville in a moment of blind and painful fury seized his wand and pointed it Draco's back, and without a rational thought cried with a voice so terrifying it was hard to believe it was coming from Neville, "Cruico".

Luna having seen the intent in Neville's eyes threw herself between Draco and the coming spell, she caught it full force in the chest, she cried in pure agony into the night. Neville stopped the curse at once, a look of pure horror replacing the look of anger he had. Neville gazed on not believing what he had just done. When the spell broke Luna swayed and fell, Draco caught her and held her in his arms, looking now at Neville with a murderous rage. The fires of hell born in his eyes, he let his wand fall but unseen Harry cried with his own wand pointed, "Protego".

His shield charm protecting Neville from Draco's wrathfully cast curse.

Draco looked at Harry, "Get him out of here," he spat.

Neither Harry nor Ron objected, taken Neville by the arm and quickly ushered him away. Once they were gone Draco looked down at Luna still in his arms, "Are you OK" he asked his voice now only full of tender compassionate worry.

She looked wearily back up at him and nodded, "Oh yes I believe so, my but that is a horrible curse," she said rubbing her head. Draco smiled and held her close to him, stroking her hair. He picked her up and carried her back to his room, leaving the horrible scene behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rest of the break passed without anymore nasty incidents. Luna spent the times Draco had to work in Professor Wells office taking in as many movies as she possible could, haven been quite captured by them. She was always in front of Hogs head though when Draco got off to rush into his waiting arms. They'd then walk hand in hand together back to the castle. They were spending all the time they could together, especially the nights which were spent mostly in vigorous encounters between Draco's sheets. Luna was surprised to find each more pleasurable than the one before, their lovemaking was getting better and better, and it was all she could do not to rip his clothes off each time they were alone. A temptation that she succumbed to more often than not.

They were so blissful at these times they were sad to see them come to an end, to see the return of the rest of their peers from their holiday. They didn't want to share the other with the rest of the world, but sadly such is true with life and the day dawned that saw the student body's return. Luna had decided that she and her friends would have to have a long talk about the way things were now. Neville had sent many apologies by owl which Luna ignored, she was still just so furious he tried to use an unforgivable curse on Draco. She had never believed Neville capable of such a thing. She had heard of jealousy causing people to do things that were wildly out of character but she now knew how true that was.

The students returned fully by evening and they all gathered together in the Great Hall for a pleasant supper. Luna entered after everyone was seated with Draco on her arm. She wanted everybody to see them like this; she wanted them all to know that they were together so there would be no speculation. Being with Draco had given her a certain confidence she never knew she had. She had never cared what others thought but now she wanted all to know the pride she took at being on Draco's arm.

Many stared in disbelief as they entered and found a seat together. At once heads began to mesh together as the gossip began to work its way up and down the house tables. Neville however was not shocked by the revelation having already been privy to it, he was however more downcast as ever. Harry and Ron couldn't believe it as well, Hermione and Ginny however surprised everybody be saying that they had seen it coming, and now seeing them together thought they made a smart looking couple.

Luna waited until three courses had passed and the whispers died down until she approached them. They noticed her walking up and Neville looked deeply worried and nervous.

"Could I have a quick word with you, all of you, outside please," she said in her usual dreamy voice that now held something new, a quiet determination that seemed to force them all not to question but rather to rise to their feet and comply.

Once they were gathered in the hall outside Luna turned to them and began, "I want you all to know how much you all mean to me, I truly treasure our friendship, I can't imagine my life without them, that being said as I'm sure you're all aware I am now with Draco, and we are very happy together. So I ask as friends you not judge or look down on us. And I will only say this once," she said with a startling fierceness, casting a quick glance to Neville, "That if you care for me at all, if you value our friendship you will not try to sabotage what Draco and I have in any way, nor try to talk me out of it, he has my heart and that's the just the way it is, I know what you all think of him and I hope over time you can see a piece of what I see in him," she finished leaving them all looking dumbfounded.

They all just stared at her for a moment, Ron being the first to break the silence "Luna you can't be serious, I mean you can't seriously believe that git has," he began but caught Hermione's gaze, shut up now Ronald, her eyes said and he complied, falling silent at once.

"Luna," Hermione now said, "you know you mean a lot to us, we all love you, and if this is really what you want then we wont try to stand in you way, besides I've come to think that maybe your right, maybe Draco's not as bad as he at first seemed," Hermione said leaving Ron and Harry looking a bit shocked, Neville hadn't been able to bring his eyes up from the ground since their discussion began.

Ginny smiled though and ran forward to hug Luna, "I'm just glad to see you so happy, and I'd never want to get in the way of that."

"Yeah me as well Luna," Harry said, "But if he hurts you than he'll have us to deal with," Harry said indicating himself and Ron. Ron simply nodded his agreement at this statement.

Luna beamed at all of them, "Thank you all so much, I so wanted not to worry about my friends and my boyfriend to constantly be at war with each other, that would have torn me apart."

They all smiled and hugged Luna one by one as they made their way back inside for dessert, Neville lagging behind the rest.

"Luna I want you to know that I am so sorry for what happened, I didn't mean it," he said in a very humble voice.

"Oh you meant it, just not for me, it was meant for Draco, but even so I am just so mad and disappointed that you'd ever use that horrible curse on anybody," she said in a firm voice.

"I know, I lost myself for a moment, I was just so, well when I saw you in his arms I was so," he just couldn't seem to get the word out.

"Jealous" Luna finished his thought for him, "I know Neville, I know your feelings, I've known for a long time and believe me there were times I wished I felt the same but Neville I am sorry to say I don't, but I do love you as a friend and no matter what happens I don't want to lose that," she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Neville smiled, "So does that mean you forgive me?"

"No," she said plainly, "I can't forgive you until you apologize."

"But I have, let me do it again, Luna I am so, so sorry, I" He began but was cut off.

"Not to me Neville, to him" she said looking him directly in the eyes.

A moment of outrage was born in his, "Apologize to him, to HIM, Luna you can't be serious,"

"I am Neville, very serious, and until you do I can't forgive you, nor can I continue our friendship, I'm sorry," she said quietly as she turned to go back inside where Draco had been waiting for her.

Meanwhile Draco sat and waited for Luna, she had informed him that she needed to square some things away with her friends and she wanted to do it alone. While they were outside talking it all out, Professor Wells walked over to greet Draco.

"Well have a nice holiday Draco," Patrick asked brightly.

Draco's smile told the story, "Yes sir it was more amazing than I could have ever hoped for."

"Well I know you missed T.V. and movies, music and such but I didn't know that much," Patrick said chuckling a bit.

"It wasn't that, but that was great, again thank you so much, it was, well, Luna kind of showed up and surprised me on Christmas morning," Draco said blushing slightly.

"Did she, well seems you were right, she is a very special girl, so I guess that means you did have a Merry Christmas after all," Patrick said warmly.

"Oh yes sir, a very Merry Christmas," Draco said a bit coyly, it not being lost on Patrick.

"Oh to be young and in love again, I just hoped you guys were ahem, careful," he said this putting great emphasis on the final word.

Draco felt his cheeks getting hot, "Uh yes sir, we were, um your not going to tell McGonagall are you, I don't want her to get into trouble."

Patrick just shook his head, "No Draco don't worry, your secrets safe with me but just be careful, and I don't just mean the contraceptive charm, I mean be careful with this," Patrick said pointing to his heart, "believe me I know how it is, it wasn't to long ago when I was your age, but don't be so quick with the physical, give your heart a chance to catch up."

"Believe me Patrick it has, and lapped it many times, I've never felt like this about anybody, I mean, well I guess what I'm saying is that this it, she is the only one I ever want to be with, I am so deeply in love with her that when we are apart in actually hurts like a physical pain.' Draco said in a voice so sincere Patrick didn't doubt the truth of his words for a second.

Patrick smiled warmly at his young friend, "Well that being the case I am very happy for you, have you told her?"

Draco's smile faded somewhat, "No sir, not really, I don't want to scare her away be moving to quickly, I'm not sure she feels the same way right now."

"That's why I like you so much Draco, you have a wisdom beyond your years, cheer up my friend I'm sure she'll get there if she's not already, I know I don't know her very well but I have a good feeling about you two, I think your going to make it, I mean just look at how she's looking at you as she's walking up."

Draco's head spun around to find Luna walking towards him, having finishing her little talk. She was smiling and wearing a look of the deepest want and affection in her eyes, in that moment he felt Patrick was right, they would make it. Even if the world was against them it didn't matter, he could face anything, any challenge, any evil, any devilish scheme even the worst offenders of hell could throw at him. He could face it all, as long as he could face them with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Luna was pleased to find in the coming weeks that her friends kept good to their word and didn't try to dissuade her desire to be with Draco. She was a bit disheartened by Draco not really wanting to be with her when she spent time with them. She missed him at these times and so wanted him to be involved.

"I just don't think I'm ready Luna," Draco said one evening at dinner, "there's still just so much bad blood, we have a rocky history you know?"

"Yes Draco I realize that but they and you are such big parts of my life that sooner or later they will have to come together, I don't want to have to choose one over the other," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Draco looked at her and his heart stopped for a moment, which would she choose, he wondered.

Luna looked at him and like so many times before sensed what he was thinking, "Of course I'd choose you, nothing in this world could take my heart from you, but I love my friends and I don't want to lose them."

Draco's heart began to beat once again as his mind was eased, but he felt for the dilemma Luna found herself now in, "I know how much they mean to you, and I would never want you to lose that, and if it means that much to you I guess I can try."

She beamed with a near supernatural light, "Really Draco, that's so wonderful, you've no idea how much that would mean to me. We've a study session planned in their common room tonight, please Draco, please join us," she pleaded.

Draco looked not entirely sure, but he could see the deep need for this in Luna's eyes and he couldn't stand to disappoint her. "OK if it means that much to you I'll come," he said through a long sigh.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly, "Oh thank you, you'll see, so will they, once you all get beyond the past you'll get on famously," she said brightly.

"Yeah, famously," Draco said sounding a bit worried.

Ron fidgeted nervously on the large sofa in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, "I can't believe he's really coming, he's going to be here, right here, oh how the hell are we going to get through tonight" he said noting the discomfort they were all feeling at the coming awkwardness.

"I know how you feel mate, but we promised Luna we'd try, so we're just going to have to grit our teeth and push through, I mean come on after all we've been through spending the night in Malfoy's presence shouldn't be that bad," Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Yeah but for me I'd rather be fighting deatheaters and dementors than spending the evening with Malfoy," Ron said.

Neville got up and excused himself, he and Luna were still on the outs and he didn't fancy seeing her and Malfoy looking so cozy. Leaving Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone in the common room. They all waited in nervous silence as the appointed time came and Hermione went to the door to open the portrait to allow them access. She found Luna and Draco standing there as promised, her looking to be practically glowing with happiness, him not so much. He held a look that was much more a kin to the ones Harry and Ron had, one that denoted his deep discomfort at the prospect of spending the evening in their presence. But he promised Luna, so like them he'd just push through it.

Hermione smiled and invited them in, where Ginny greeted Luna warmly, Draco, Harry and Ron casting each other weary looks. Lord this is going to be a long night the boys thought.

They settled in and began going over a review of the various non verbal spells they had been working in their defense against the dark arts classes. Then Harry and Draco eased somewhat as it seemed they were both quite adept at performing them.

They settled into a paced silence as they all began to study their text books with fevered intensity. After a couple of hours Draco pulled out Luna's Christmas gift and placed the buds in his ears and cranked it up. Believe it or not the music actually helped Draco focus, making studying easier.

After a while Harry looked up, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, he then noted Draco nodding as he read his book. "What's that you've got there Malfoy, Isn't that one of those muggle devices for listening to music," Harry asked.

Draco couldn't hear him but he looked up noting that Harry was addressing him, he pulled the buds out, "What's that Potter?"

"That thing that was in your ear, isn't that for listening to music," he asked again, this time drawing everyone's attention.

"What, oh yeah, Luna got it for me for Christmas, but I'm surprised you don't know about it Potter, didn't you grow up with muggles," Draco asked.

"Well yeah but they weren't what you'd call music lovers, so I never experienced much muggle music, what are you listening to anyway," Harry asked.

"Well right now it's a group called AC/DC, its pure rock man, you've never heard of them," Draco inquired.

Harry shook his head in response, "Well here have a listen, tell me what you think," Draco said handing Harry the buds. Harry took them and placed them in his ears, listening as Draco restarted the song. Harry sat raptured by what he was hearing; he'd never experienced anything like it. It was rawer and more from the depths of pure rock than anything in their world. He noticed Ron looking on in a sort of quiet confusion. Harry handed him the buds and Ron listened, he too was caught up in it.

"Bloody hell, if I'd known this was what muggles listen to I'd have gotten one of these things a long time ago," Ron said banging his head.

Soon everyone was clamoring for a listen and Draco said, "Hold on I got something that will be easier than passing the buds around, wait right here," he said as he quickly rose and left the room, heading to his dorm. He returned with a loud knock on the portrait within fifteen minutes, carrying a speaker dock.

"Picked this up last weekend in London," he said smiling as he remembered his and Luna's trip there. She had pleaded to go to a movie in an actual theatre, as Draco had told her it was much better than watching one on a television. He happily agreed and the spent a lovely day in London.

Draco placed the speaker on the table in front of them and took the ipod and hooked it in. He let it blast and the music filled the whole of the common room, Harry casting the silencing charm to contain the music there. They all sat and listened intently to music they had never heard before. Even Harry and Hermione who had grown up in muggle homes had never heard of the several British and American bands that now blasted through the speakers.

They were all getting into the music now, even Hermione forgetting her strict study habits for one night. Ginny being the first to rise and pull Harry to his feet, wrapping him in an enticing dance. Ron, Hermione, Luna and Draco followed suit and soon they were all dancing and laughing as the music played. The awkwardness being long forgotten as they all just enjoyed the impromptu swaray. The awesome connective power of music bringing them together.

It lasted for a few hours, easing a lot of stress they were all feeling for the coming NEWT exams. Finally Ginny was the one to break it up, "Oh Harry if we're going to visit Teddy tomorrow, we'd better get to bed," she said noting the time.

"Yeah you're right," Harry responded.

"Teddy, you mean Teddy Lupin, Tonks son," Draco asked.

"Yeah, he's my godson, Ginny and I try to visit him every Saturday" Harry answered.

"Would you mind if Luna and I joined you," Draco asked.

"Why would you want to cone," Harry responded.

"Well he is my cousin, and Andromeda is my Aunt, and now that I don't have to worry about my bastard fathers ignorant pureblood views I'd like a chance to get to know them," Draco responded leaving the room struck by his views.

Harry looked unconvinced but finally thinking Draco sincere answered, "Um yeah I guess you could go, meet Ginny and me tomorrow outside the castle and we'll go."

"Brilliant" Luna answered brightly.

It was settled and they left for their various bedrooms, none alone. The next day dawned and after a quick breakfast Draco and Luna meet Ginny and Harry at the appointed spot. They left together and once outside the schools barrier they all turned and vanished.

They all arrived a moment later in front of the pleasant little home of Andromeda Tonks. Now a widow haven lost both her husband and daughter to the war, but finding comfort in now being the guardian to her only grandchild. Harry walked up and knocked on the door. Andromeda answered a moment later having expected Harry and Ginny's arrival. She was holding little Teddy in her arms and she wore a slightly shocked expression when she saw Draco and Luna standing behind Harry.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, what are you doing here, is something wrong, is my sister hurt or sick," she asked in a worried tone.

"No, its nothing like that, I just wanted to come by and see you and Teddy, I know how the families treated you since you and your husband were married, and believe me I regret that very much. But it's different for me now, I'm no longer living with my parents nor do I share their insane pureblood views. You and Teddy are really the only family I have left now and I'd just like a chance to get to know you, both of you." Draco said in a very warm heartfelt tone, that's caused Luna to take his hand.

Andromeda just stared at him for a moment, and then she smiled and handed Harry Teddy as she invited them inside. Once they were all in she turned and caught Draco in a tight hug, which he happily returned. "Oh it's wonderful to have you here Draco, I've wanted to see you so often, you being my only nephew and all, know your welcome here anytime," she said beaming as the sun as she kissed his cheek.

Draco felt himself blush slightly but it felt good none the less to know he had at least he still had one member of his family that was welcoming to him.

They settled into the living room as Harry and Ginny took turns holding and playing with the now laughing Teddy as Andromeda, Draco and Luna all had a long conversation about everyone's lives.

"So you two are together then," Andromeda asked.

"Oh yes and were very happy," Luna responded taking Draco's hand as they sat side by side on the sofa.

Draco smiled deeply as she said this, "Yes we are, I wanted you to meet her because she's a big part of my life now, and if you I and Teddy are going to have a relationship now then Luna's going to be there as well."

"Well I think she's a lovely girl Draco and I'm happy for both of you, now how about a spot of lunch," she asked brightly.

"We'll help," Ginny said as she and Harry stood up, Ginny holding Teddy in her arms.

"We'll look after Teddy while you do," Luna said.

Ginny and Andromeda smiled as Ginny handed Teddy to Luna and then let Andromeda lead her and Harry to the kitchen.

Luna smiled at the bright face of the small child, which he returned through a wry laugh. She held him on her knee for a while, talking to him about all the wondrous creatures that existed in the world that no one could see. Draco smiled as he watched, she would be a great mother someday he thought. Then at once his smile faded, what about me, what kind of father would I be he thought. Will I be like my father, cold, aloof, and terribly cruel?

Luna noticed his change in demeanor, "What is it Draco," she asked quietly.

"I was just thinking, seeing you with Teddy I can see your going to be a wonderful mother," he said.

"And your going to be a terrific father," she answered with a tenderness in her voice.

"Really, I'm glad your sure because I'm not, what if I'm like him, what if I put my children what he's put me through," Draco asked placing his face in his hands.

Luna took his arm, "Draco look at me," he did, "You are not a man like your father, you know that, he's vain, cold and cruel, you are not, you are warm, kind, compassionate and so full of love, and believe me there is no one else in this world I would want to be the father of my children. Here take him, take and look at him and tell me you can do to him what your father's done to you," she said handing him the small child.

Draco took him and looked deep in the child's face. His bright eyes finding Draco's and smiling. In that moment Draco was filled with such an affection that he knew Luna was right, he could never hurt any child, let alone his own the way his father had hurt him. He placed Teddy on his knee and looked at Luna, who was now smiling, loving the scene she was now seeing. Knowing she was right, that one day Draco would be a wonderfully caring father to their children. In that moment she realized that she had no doubt, that this scene was indeed her and Draco's future.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Commencement day dawned bright and blue with a beautiful light spring breeze. Draco made his way to the great hall, Luna at his side. Both glad the NEWT'S were finally over. It had been a rather grueling last few weeks leading up to the exams. Finding all of them cramming in as many study sessions as possible, leaving most feeling drained. Luna was enormously pleased that Draco and her friends now seemed to settle into a somewhat civil relationship. They weren't exactly friends, but at least they could all spend time together without being constantly at each others throats. The only thing she regretted was that Neville hadn't yet apologized for his actions at Christmas. She was sad that he seemed to be determined to still hold a deep seeded grudge against Draco. She stayed good to her word though, until he apologized she would not forgive him.**

**Draco and Luna made their way over to where Harry and the rest were seated and sat down to breakfast. Harry seemed a bit preoccupied. Having learned that part of the commencement ceremony that afternoon would include a presentation of the Order of Merlin first class to him, Ron and Hermione by none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, the now elected minister of magic. He also seemed nervous that he had agreed finally to an interview for the daily prophet, under one condition that they not send Rita Skeeter to conduct it. **

**They were all eased that their school careers were coming to an end, all pleased when the results and class rankings came out. No one was surprised that Hermione has finished at the top of the class, followed by Harry as second, and Draco and Luna ranked the same as third. They all ate and talked happily about their post school plans, Harry and Ron both intending to enroll in the Auror academy. Hermione had decided on a career in magical law, and the more Draco thought about it seemed that would be a job he could feel a certain passion about. He liked the idea of trying to fight for social justice, and trying for a better world for he, Luna and their future children.**

**As the meal progressed they all began discussing the after commencement plans. They decided that after their long and storied time at Hogwarts that nothing less than a massive party would do. Professor McGonagall had agreed to allow them to host it in the great hall, and all graduates had been invited. Draco was pleased when they asked him to see to the music, a task he whole heartily agreed to. **

**As the day progressed the grounds in front of the school was prepared for the coming ceremony. A large stage was now being erected and rows upon rows of chairs where being set up at its front. **

**Draco watched as the crew set to their tasks, while Luna and Ginny were the Gryffindor girl's dorm, deciding on what they'd wear that evening. Patrick walked up to his back. **

"**Well this is it I suppose," he said with a light smile, "Its been quite a good year I'd say, I am pleased you finished so well Draco, I'm proud of you."**

**Draco smiled at the praise, "Thank you Patrick, I couldn't have done it without you, you've really helped me a lot this year, in more ways than you know, so for that, for everything, thank you," Draco said in a tone of pure gratitude.**

"**It was nothing, after all what are friends for," Patrick said.**

"**Patrick, how the hell are you," cried a deep slow voice at their backs. Draco and Patrick turned to see the unmistakable form of Kingsley Shacklebolt striding up to Greet them. Patrick smiled as Kingsley walked up, extending his hand, which Kingsley took with enthusiasm, pulling Patrick into a hug. "I'm great, doing very well, how are you 'minister'", Patrick replied in fake mockery.**

**Kingsley laughed, "I'm good as well as you probably can tell, I know, minister, weird huh, who'd have thunk it all those years ago when we were a couple of crazy kids chasing dangerous Wizards all over the world,"**

**Draco seemed not to take in the greeting, "I didn't know you two knew each other," he said.**

"**Oh yeah, were old friends, Kingsley transferred to America for a few years, we were partners, and I still haven't found one like him since," Patrick said.**

"**Me neither," Kingsley responded, "No one as light hearted and as big a goof off as this one," Kingsley said pointing to Patrick.**

"**Hey who was it that set off the rotten egg gas bomb in the captain's office," Patrick said ribbing Kingsley a bit.**

**Kingsley smiled and chuckled at this memory, "Yeah and who was it who had the bright idea to set the charm that made it damn near impossible to get the smell out huh," Kingsley replied ribbing Patrick back.**

"**Well you got me there, oh we had some times didn't we, just a couple of crazy care free kids, oh well I guess we all have to grow up sometime. So how are things really, I hear you've had some troubles rounding up the last remaining deatheaters," Patrick inquired.**

"**A bit yeah, but nothing we can't handle, I know one thing, they won't be able to leave the country without our knowing, we've set it up so that no one can apparate, portkey, or floo out of the country without our knowing about it, so we have them cornered and now it's only a matter of time until we finally have them and can finally put to rest the last feeble threat to our world," Kingsley answered in his deep measured tone.**

"**Well that's good to know, and how about this one," Patrick said now pointing to Draco, "He's one hell of a good kid Kingsley, you'd be lucky to have him at the ministry."**

**Kingsley raised an eyebrow, 'Really," he answered slowly, "Well Mr. Malfoy you should feel yourself very fortunate to hear such praise, they are very few peoples opinion I trust more than this mans."**

"**Believe me see I do, and I am very grateful for it," Draco answered humbly.**

"**Minster, good to see you sir," Harry said walking up, Ron and Hermione in tow, all dressed to the nines, looking smart for the photos that were to be taken accompanying the interview.**

"**As it is to see you Harry, and please let's forget the minister, remember we knew each other before I was elected such, and before you were the great savior," Kingsley said smiling as he shook Harry's hand.**

"**Fair enough," Harry said returning the smile.**

"**Well I do believe the photographer and reporters from the prophet are ready for you," Kingsley said pointing to smiling and waving form of three eager looking men standing a ways off on the grounds.**

"**Ugh, I guess we should get this over with," Harry said in a less than enthusiastic tone, now walking bidding Kingsley farewell, leaving with Ron and Hermione to meet the waiting press.**

**They walked quickly through the grounds to where the three men now stood. The tallest stepped forward to greet them warmly, he was a slender man with light grey hair, somewhat thinning. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley, really a great pleasure to finally meet you all, now please we'd like to begin with some photos of you, lets head further off towards the edge of the forest so we can get the castle fully in the shots," he suggested leading them to the forests edge. Lining them all together and posing them standing with their arms wrapped around each other.**

"**Ok that looks good, get a few shots off" the tall wizard said to his photographer. He began to take flashing pictures when Harry noticed something strange, his eyes caught it and at once he knew what it was, the unmistakable bubbling on one the photographers right hand, the effects of the polyjuice potion wearing off. He quickly reached for his wand but the three wizards in front of them beat him to the draw and with lighting speed all cast body binding curses on Harry, Hermione, and Ron.**

"**Quickly Macnair, Runcorn, grab those two, I'll handle Potter," the tall wizard said hastily.**

"**We know the plan Yaxley, you just better pray it works or we're all as good as dead," said the shorter of the two remaining wizard.**

"**It'll work, now quickly lets get out of here," Yaxley cried hoisting Harry's petrified form up to his feet, and moving just beyond the schools appartion barrier and in a flash they were all gone, their prisoners in tow.**

**Draco has been studying the trio as they walked to the forest, now just barley visible in the distance. He no longer felt resentment towards their recognition, in fact quite the opposite, he felt they deserved it. He watched as the photographer began snapping photos, as Kingsley and Patrick stood slightly off once again reminiscing about the good old days. Draco then saw as the three prophet employees drew their wands and bound the stunned trio. His eyes now full of the scene as he cried in a slightly panicked voice, "Minister, Patrick the reporters, they took them, they've taken Potter and the rest."**

**Kingsley and Patrick turned quickly in a furious haste just in time to catch the last glimpse of the deatheaters just before they apperated away with their hostages in tow, the look of anger, fear, and pure terror written on their faces.**

**They tore through the grounds and made their way to the spot were the imposters had just been, finding they left no trace. Kingsley looked up in shock as the meanings of the event finally sunk in. At that moment a sleek and slivery raven floated to were the stunned men now stood, and with a wicked voice full of malice the patronus began to speak, "We have your great heroes and believe us we will kill them in great pain if our demands are not meet, firstly we want ten million galleons, second we want an untraceable portkey ready to be charmed with a destination of our choice. You will send one, and one person only to deliver them to us at Snape's former residence at Spinner's end. Know that we have a barrier set, and if any aurors try to penetrate it we will kill the filthy scum before you can blink. You have one hour," the patronus finished vanishing into nothingness. **

**Kingsley looked up at Patrick with a pure horror etched on his face, "We have to move fast, alert the teachers, I'll send word to the ministry and get my men here as quickly as I can, meet me in the headmistresses office in ten minutes," he said quickly, Patrick nodding his understanding. Draco just looked on in a stunned silence, but then something clicked on inside him, a barrier, he knew what that meant, and it being the case he knew there was a way in.**

**They all ran in full speed back to the castle, Draco catching Luna and Ginny walking down the hall together, they could see from his face that something was terribly wrong, "Draco," Luna said worriedly, "What's wrong, what's happened?"**

**Draco caught his breath and spoke with haste, "They took them, deatheaters, they've taken Potter, Weasley, and Granger, they want ten million galleons and a portkey or they say they'll kill them."**

**Luna and Ginny gasped, and cried in terror and pure fear, tears forming in Ginny's eyes for the fate of her brother and boyfriend, "what are they going to do," she cried in a terrified voice.**

"**I don't know, but I have an idea, I think there might be a way to save them, I don't have time to explain now we only have an hour and I have to go tell Kingsley what I know" Draco said letting his eyes tell the story of the haste he now needed to make.**

**He ran through the corridors and made his way to the gargoyle in front of the headmistress's office, he then knew he didn't know the password so he conjured his patronus and after relying a message into the eagle's ear he sent it off. A minute later the entrance sprang to life, Patrick standing on the top of the now descending stair, "What is it Draco, we're pressed for time" he said.**

"**I know but I have an idea I think might work, you just have to trust me, I know these people and they will kill them whether they get what they want or not, I have a feeling that no matter what if their not rescued they'll be dead," Draco said quickly. Patrick looked at him and nodded, inviting him to join him on the stairs. **

**They made their way up together and walked through the offices door, seeing the teachers of Hogwarts talking hurriedly with Kingsley and a group of his best men.**

"**We don't have time for this Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said trying to shake the young man off with a wave of his hand.**

"**I think you need to hear him out Kingsley," Patrick said in Draco's defense.**

**Kingsley sighed hard, "very well, what do you have to say?"**

**They all turned to look at Draco as he walked right into their middle, once there he quickly began, "Forgive me for speaking blunt be we don't have time for anything else, now the barrier they spoke of, there's only one that it could be, that's the dark mark barrier, it's a barrier that only those who have the brand of the dark lord can cross, if anyone else tries to pass on their own they will know, and Potter and his friends are as good as dead, I believe that even if you give them what they want they will kill them anyway, purely for revenge, but I can get in, I can convince them I want to return to their ranks and help them escape, I can take one in with me, they'll have to be under the disillusionment charm, but as long as keep hold of me when we pass the barrier they might not be detected, I can't take more than one, they'll surely register that. Once inside I can keep them talking and off guard until the others ready, then with some stealth and quick moves and luck we should be able to disable them so we can get Potter and the rest out, that's the best chance they have." Draco finished with a fierce determination. A certain authority found deep in his voice, convinced this was the best course of action.**

**Kingsley looked deeply hesitant, "I don't know about this, I don't think it's wise, we don't have enough information, we don't know how many there are, so much relies on chance."**

"**Yes but that's true no matter what we decide to do, I think it's the best plan we have Kingsley," Patrick said, "We are running out of time and if Draco can get one of us in then I say we try."**

**Kingsley stood looking still unconvinced, but he had to admit to himself that they had no better plans. Finally he sighed, "Very well, their fates in your hands Mr. Malfoy, who's going to accompany him?"**

"**I will," Patrick answered at once. Kingsley nodded.**

"**Very well then, you two go now, I'll organize my men and will be waiting just a ways off, once you have them subdued and the prisoners are safe send a signal and we'll move in. Good luck."**

**Draco and Patrick nodded and ran in haste from the office, twenty minutes had already passed, they were running out of time. They ran at full speed through the hall, catching sight of the still crying form of Ginny being comforted be Luna.**

**Draco stopped briefly as they reached them, "Draco we don't have much time," Patrick said quickly when he noticed Draco stopping.**

"**I know, I just need a moment, look Luna I have to go, I'm the only one who can be trusted that can get in, I have to try and save them. I owe Potter my life, today I repay that debt." Draco said a hard blazed look written in his eyes as he gazed into Luna's.**

**She looked on in fear and horror, "Draco are you sure, does it have to be you, you could be killed."**

"**I know, but I have to try, I'm the only chance they have, please understand," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with all the passion he had, he knew it could be for the last time. **

**She let tears fall now as she leaned in and spoke in his ear, "Oh Draco, I Love You."**

"**I know, I Love You too." he responded as he could feel the fear palpably quaking in her.**

"**Promise you'll come back," she pleaded.**

"**I promise to try with all I have and to love you forever," he responded. **

"**Draco," Patrick cried, "We have to go now."**

**Draco nodded at him and kissed Luna one last time and without another word tore of across the grounds to meet his fate.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Draco appeared out of nothing right in front of the disheveled form of a ram shackled looking house. Patrick was standing firmly at his side, hiding well under his disillusionment charm.

"Ok once inside get them to where their holding Harry, and the others hostage, I'll check the house and make sure there aren't any more lurking in the shadows, once you have them all distracted I'll be behind them, once I give the signal stun the ones you can, make sure your wands out, ok are you ready," Patrick asked at Draco's side in a just barley audible whisper.

Draco nodded and felt Patrick clasp firmly onto his shoulder. Draco took a deep breath and walked through the barrier. He had been right, it was difficult to get Patrick through but they managed. Draco made his way to the front door and listened intently for sounds within. He heard none, and with great effort he put a look of haughty contempt on his face. He slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door.

He heard the sounds of shuffling inside, a moment later he heard a voice cry from within, "Who's there, identify yourself or we will open fire."

"It is I, Draco Malfoy, I have some information about your ill conceived plan you may be interested in," he said with a cool balanced tone.

The door edged open and Yaxley peered out wearily at the pale young man, "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here, you and your father betrayed us, crawling back to the ministry on your hands and knees like a couple of whipped dogs, you'd better leave before you get hurt boy."

"Fine if you want your plan to fail and feel the dementor's kiss then I'll be on my way." Draco said with all the contempt he could muster as he turned making like he was leaving.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yaxley cried, fear heard in his voice at the mention of the kiss.

"I mean the ministry is going to seize you no matter what happens, but I have a plan that could allow you to escape, now move aside and let me in," Draco ordered with a malicious ring of authority.

Yaxley looked suspicious, "Are you alone?"

"Of course, what do you think me, a fool, now let me in," he said louder.

Yaxley finally relented and opened the door, letting Draco stride inside the small cluttered house with a swagger of a man with a purpose. "Where are the rest?"

"With Potter and his friends," Yaxley answered closing the door quickly behind them.

"Good I want to see the filth bound and helpless, take me to them and I'll tell you what we should do," Draco said.

"I don't know, how can I be sure you can be trusted," Yaxley asked looking Draco in the eyes for any hint of deception. Not finding any, Draco playing his part well.

"You know I've left my father's house right," Draco asked, to which Yaxley nodded. "Well I did it because I wouldn't go crawling back to the ministry, now please take me to the rest and let me prove myself to all of you."

Yaxley still looked worried but he relented and lead Draco into the small and dirty den. Draco entered to find it in a horrible state. Looking as if they had been holed up here for a while and had been living somewhat roughly. As he entered he saw the lurking forms of Macnair, Runcorn, and someone he knew very well.

"Draco, what are you doing here you trader," sneered that low growling voice of Gregory Goyle.

"Trader am I Goyle, why because I returned, did it ever occur to you, to any of you that I was just bidding my time, waiting for the perfect time to extract my revenge for the dark lord's fall. Believe me I have never renounced him. You have no idea how hard it's been, living amongst those filthy mudbloods and blood traitors, smiling, looking innocent, making them believe I was one of them, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Now if you want to escape with your life and souls intact you'll listen to me." Draco said in an icy tone.

"No way, I've said once that I don't take your orders no more Draco," Goyle sneered.

"And look where that's got you Goyle, alone, penniless, on the runs for your lives, the ministry breathing down your back. Maybe its time you start once again." Draco said with a steel gaze in Goyle's eyes that made him shrink a bit.

"Well I still don't trust him," said Macnair, "prove you're still loyal, give the mudblood there a taste of the cruciatus."

Draco now looked in the corner to find Hermione, Harry and Ron all bound and gagged laying on the floor, struggling hard in vain against their bonds. Draco looked straight into Macnair's eyes, "With pleasure," he answered coolly.

Draco drew his wand and walked over to the still struggling form of Hermione, he looked her dead in the eye and with the slightest gesture he quickly winked, praying she caught it. She had, and he lowered his wand with only one thought, _please, please let this work._

"Cruico" he cried in a terrifying voice, letting his wand fall over Hermione who at once acted her part and writhed and cried as if she were in tremendous pain. It was a good act, Draco thought as he held his wand firm, putting no power behind it, knowing the curse wouldn't work if his heart wasn't in it. As Bellitrix once said, you have to mean them.

He held it on her for what he deemed enough time, "How do you like it you filthy mudblood," Draco sneered in a convincingly evil tone.

He turned smiling at the on looking deatheaters, "Convinced," nobody spoke but they all nodded, "Good, now first is this all of you?"

They again nodded, "Good, now here's what we do, in order to escape we have to make it look like we're all dead, we blow up the house with these scum in it and flee once we have the money and portkey."

They all looked in stunned silence, "That could work," Yaxley said impressed by Draco's idea.

Draco smiled and then he saw it, the tip of Patrick's wand light faintly behind the unaware deatheaters. Draco moved in a blinding fury of speed and let his wand fall on Yaxley who crumpled to the ground under his leg locking curse, his wand falling just out of reach. Macnair with a look of murderous rage let his wand fall but it was immediately disarmed for his hand and he was stunned unconscious by Patrick's well cast curse. The remaining turned looking to their backs to find where this new threat was coming from. Draco took the distraction as the opportunity needed and stunned Goyle, who fell with a loud thud, leaving Patrick to easily render Runcorn unconscious with a powerfully cast stunning spell. They were all laying in defeat on the floor; Draco took a deep breath as Patrick cast off his disillusionment charm, revealing himself as he set to work conjuring ropes to bind the fallen deatheaters, beginning with Runcorn.

Yaxley laid and watched with a powerfully wrathful hate boiling inside his soul, he would not go alone he thought as he reached with all his might, successfully seizing his wand and pointing it and the still bound forms of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco saw the glint of the motion from the corner of his eye and had a split second to react.

Yaxley let his wand fall while crying "EXPULSO".

Draco reacted just in time, "Protego," he cried, catching the curse, sending it straight down to his feet. Causing the floor beneath him to explode with a thunderous blast. Which sent Draco flying through the air, crashing through a grime covered window. Patrick quickly stunned Yaxley who now lay unconscious and bound like the rest. With another flick of his wand Patrick Freed Harry, Ron and Hermione, just as Draco fell from the busted window feeble to the ground. He lay twitching on the floor as Patrick rushed to his side, slowly rolling him to reveal a large shard of glass having impelled him from behind now protruding through his chest. Rich crimson liquid flowing generously from the wound. What color Draco had in his face left quickly as his breaths became sharp and labored, blood now trickling from the corner of his mouth. Harry, Ron and Hermione now standing over him as Patrick cradled him in his arms, all looking horrified as Patrick waved his wand causing the glass shard to vanish, leaving a gaping wound. He muttered a charm sealing it on both sides, he looked up at the trio in utter fear, "He's lost a lot of blood, he's going into shock, we have to get him to St. Mungo's now," he cried in an anguished voice.

"We'll take him," Harry said as he lifted Draco's lifeless form onto his and Ron's shoulders, Hermione collecting their wands from Yaxleys robes.

They all made their way outside and moved quickly through the barrier, all holding onto Draco. Once beyond it they turned and vanished.

They arrived at the hospitals entrance a moment later and quickly rushed Draco inside, his breathing becoming very shallow.

They ran to the first healer they saw, a middle aged, matronly looking witch. "Please help us Ma'am, he's in bad shape," Harry cried as Hermione looked on in sheer terror, Ron looking as if he'd just received a sharp blow to the back of the head.

The healer ordered a stretcher brought at once. Harry and Ron hoisted Draco onto it as more Healers now arrived to see to him. The wheeled him into the nearest trauma room, followed closely by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"He's lost a lot of blood, his vitals are terribly weak," An older male Healer said as he traced the wound with his wand.

"His got internal damage as well," the matronly witch responded, while injecting a potion straight into Draco's veins with a syringe.

"His vitals' are failing, were losing him" cried the older healer.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were quickly ushered out of the room as the healers tried with all their power to save Draco. Once outside they just looked at each other in stunned silence, Hermione's eyes now becoming wet.

"We have to let Luna know," Harry said in a firm and yet downcast voice. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it," she said, as she flourished her wand, causing an otter to spring from its tip. She whispered a hasty message into the patronuses ear and at once it gracefully floated away.

Twenty minutes later they looked up the hall, all still pacing in silence as the hasty form of Luna and Ginny appeared. Ginny rushing forward to hug Harry and then Ron.

Luna looked as if the very core of her soul had been ripped out, the look of terrifying fear washed over her entire being, she asked in a shaking voice, "Where is he, is he, oh God is he," she started but could finish, a deluge of tears freshly flowing down her cheek.

"We don't know, he was hurt pretty bad, he was stabbed with a large shard of glass, the healers are with him now," Harry said in as comforting a tone as he could muster, stepping forward to hug the now shaking Luna, the rest following suit. They all just stood around her, holding her firmly in the supportive arms.

Fifteen minutes later the matronly looking healer, stepped out into the hall, her face was very difficult to read. She walked up to the huddle mass, it was Luna who asked first, "Please Ma'am, is he alright, please tell me he's alright."

"He's stable, we've repaired the wounds and he's received a transfusion, but we can't seem to wake him up, he's received a terrible shock to his system and it appears he's slipped into a coma." She said in a kind voice.

Luna gasped, "A coma, when will he come out of it," she asked in horribly fearful voice.

"There's no way to tell, he may never come out, all we can do is watch, wait and hope," the healer said clasping Luna's shoulder.

"Please can I see him," Luna pleaded.

"Are you a friend or family," the matron asked.

"Nether, I am much more than either," Luna said, letting the fire that burned in her soul for Draco escape her eyes, telling the matron the meaning of her words.

The matron just nodded lightly and directed her to the room Draco occupied. Luna slowly walked in, Harry and the rest walking behind her. She looked as he lay, horribly pale, almost translucent. An I.V. hung stemming from his arm. He had a deeply peaceful look across his face. He looked as if he were in a very deep sleep. Luna made her way over to his bedside and sat softly beside him. She lightly took his hand and stroked his hair. She brought his hand to her mouth and gently kissed it. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I Love You with all my heart Draco Malfoy, now please baby, please come back to me."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Draco had lain, languishing in his state for three weeks now. Luna hardly leaving his side. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had visited each day, all hopeful for news of improvement, all sad to find none coming.

Andromeda also visiting frequently with Teddy in her arms, the child seeming to sense the weight of the situation. He didn't cry though, but each time he looked at Draco in his condition his appearance changed, his hair and eyes going darker, as if his soul was telling the pain they all felt at seeing him like that.

Luna refused to leave for longer than the utter needs to sustain human life. At nights she slept at his side, wrapping him in her arms and whispering words of love into his ear. Letting the healers see in her eyes that the term visiting hours meant nothing to her.

She woke at his side to find him in the same state he had been in when she finally drifted off into a troubled sleep. She sat up and stretched her arms and then noticed they weren't the only ones in the room. She saw her father standing there silently waiting for her to wake.

"Luna, my dear Luna, you can't stay here forever, please come home," he pleaded.

"Your wrong father, very wrong, I can stay here forever, I will not leave his side, I need you to understand this father, I love this man more than anyone or anything in the world, I love him like you loved mother, can you understand that," she asked in a strongly determined voice.

Xenophilius stared at his daughter as memories of his wife flooded his mind. He then looked in her eyes and knew, he knew it was the same. She really did love him; it wasn't just a childhood crush, a silly infatuation. They had a true and deep connection and as long as he was here so to would she be. His eyes relied his understanding of this as he walked over and lovingly hugged his daughter, and left without another word.

Luna resumed her place at Draco's side. Harry and the rest showed up a little while later and took Luna down to share a simple breakfast with her. After she was gone for a while the figure of a man entered the room. He made his way over to the seemingly lifeless form of Draco, gazing down on him with a rounded face full of so much regret.

He quietly began to speak, "Hey Malfoy, fancy seeing you here. Look, I need you to know I'm truly sorry for what happened between us. I didn't realize at the time how you truly felt about her, or she for you. I thought you were still an evil sotty git. I can see now how wrong I was. You and she have something she and I could have probably never had, because it seems she was made for you, and you for her, you two are soul mates, and that's a very powerful thing. So please man come back, come back to her. I can't stand to see her in such pain and sorrow at seeing you like this. And I hope that when you do you can forgive me for how I've been." Neville finished his sentiment patting Draco's shoulder.

He turned to leave and saw Luna standing in the doorway, looking on in a stalled silence. She smiled just the slightest bit.

"Thank you Neville, now we can be friends again," she sat softly.

He walked over and placed his arm around her shoulder. "He'll come back, he really loves you, what you two have is stronger than this, you'll see, keep faith Luna."

She nodded as he wrapped her up with a deeply comforting hug. Letting go with a smile, and then turning to go. Luna sat back down beside Draco. She did have faith, she knew that he would come back, he just needed the right spark to set it off. What that was she sadly didn't yet know.

Later in the day she smiled as she watched Andromeda walk in with little Teddy in her arms, her smile faded however when she saw the unmistakable figure of Narcissa Malfoy walking behind her sister.

"What's she doing here," Luna seethed.

"Luna she is his mother," Andromeda said in her sister's defense.

"Really, where was she when he needed her, where was she when he was beating him," she screamed, causing a shocked expression to form across Narcissa'a face, "Oh yes I know about it, I always knew, remember I was a 'guest' in your home for a while, I heard, I heard what went on there. You stood by and let that monster try to destroy him. He didn't though, he couldn't break the beautiful spirit Draco has, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't drive his goodness out of him. And now you want to call yourself his mother."

Narcissa looked deeply hurt by what Luna had just said, "Your right, I wasn't there when he needed me, when he left I should have been there. That's a mistake I will always regret. But it's different now, when I heard what had happened I tried to persuade his father to let me see him, when he refused I knew then how deep that mans malice went, I finally worked up the nerve to leave him. I'm living with my sister now and I'm trying to pick the pieces of my life up, I know I can never make it up to him, but I just want to be in my sons life again" she finished looking with tears in her eyes into Luna's, letting her see the sincere need she had for this.

Luna looked back, she took a deep breath, "It will take a lot, but if your serious than maybe once he wakes up, maybe you two can start to work on a way to come back, maybe one day you can say you're his mother, today however is not that day. But I won't try to stop you from visiting your son, but if you try to upset him I will have something to say and believe me when I say that you won't like it." Luna said, letting her voice tell Narcissa that she would not only die for this man, she would kill for him as well.

Narcissa nodded in understanding, "Well at least I can find comfort in the fact that Draco has someone like you, who loves him so much."

Narcissa and Andromeda visited Draco for a few hours and then retired, letting Luna return to her silent vigil. Like she had many times before she took hold of Draco's hand, and not really knowing she was doing it she began to sing. A song she had become very fond of, listening to it several times on Draco's ipod. She knew it was one of his favorites. Her voice rose in a truly beautiful measure, it filling the whole room.

_Summer has come and past, the innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up when September ends,_

_Like my fathers come to past, seven years has gone so fast,_

_Wake me up when September ends,_

_Here comes the rain again falling from the stars,_

_Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are,_

_As my memory rests but never forgets what I lost,_

_Wake me up when September ends,_

She let her voice rise, meeting the songs crescendo, the beautiful melody filling the pain in her soul. As she sang something began to happen, she didn't notice at first but Draco's finger began to twitch slightly. As she hit the songs highest notes his eyes began to flutter.

_As my memory rests but never forgets what I lost,_

_Wake me up when September ends._

She sang, finishing the song, then she felt it, his hand slightly tighten around hers. She jumped to her feet but she didn't let go. She looked with pure hope and then sudden euphoria as his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times and then his mouth split slightly as he hoarsely said a barely audible word, "Luna".

"Draco," she cried in joy, "That's it love wake up."

He opened his eyes fully now and looked deep into hers, he smiled, "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what," she inquired through a laugh and cry of utter delight.

"For bringing me back" he said softly. She smiled so deeply as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply and very passionately.

"Oh have I been gone that long," Draco teased about the kisses depth.

She looked down smiling, "Too long," she said as she punched his shoulder semi hard.

"Ow, what was that for," he said playfully rubbing it.

"For leaving me, never do it again Draco Malfoy," she said laughing again.

"I love you so much Luna Lovegood" he said happily losing himself in her beautiful eyes.

"I know, I love you too," she replied pulling him to her for another soulful kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Draco had insisted to the healers that even though they didn't think he was ready to leave two days from waking up from his coma he was. He felt he had spent enough time lying around and he was very eager to get back to his life, wherever that was now that he had finished his education. Wherever it was though he was sure about one thing, that it would be with Luna.**

**He wondered where she had went, it was early evening now and she had left mid afternoon saying she had to see to some things but she would be back to accompany him to Hogwart's to collect his belongings and pick up his diploma, having missed the commencement ceremony.**

**He had just finished his discharge paper work when she happily strode into the room, wearing a somewhat mischievous look. He didn't give it much thought as she walked up, placing a tender kiss on his eager lips. What he had been looking forward to the most is getting out of this hospital and spending some alone time with Luna. Some intimate alone time. Luna feeling just the same, giving him a little faux hell for making her wait so long before he woke up.**

"**Well where have you been," he asked lightly.**

"**Oh just here and there, you know, are you ready to leave," she asked brightly.**

"**You bet your enticing little arse I am," he answered pulling her into another kiss, giving the aforementioned a little squeeze, causing her to sequel slightly. **

**They turned and walked out of the room together. Once outside the hospital they turned and vanished. They popped up a second later in hogsmead. Walking happily hand in hand back to the sprawling form of the ancient castle.**

**It seemed to be nearly deserted, completely really. Draco haven noted not seeing anybody as they made their way to the schools entrance. Draco turned once there to head to his common room but Luna instead pulled him towards the great hall.**

"**Why to you want to go there," he asked.**

"**Oh I'm just a little hungry, and it being supper time I just wanted to nip in for moment,' she answered lightly, and a little slyly.**

**Draco just shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the massive doors leading to the hall, pushing them open to enter.**

**The moment he entered he heard a tremendously loud cheer that caused him to reel, pulling his wand fearing they were under a coming assault. He staggered a bit, having really been surprised and caught of guard as his eyes began to now take in the scene; all of Hogwarts seemed to be gathered together in a rather spirited celebration. **

**He looked on in stunned awe as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Patrick, Kingsley and the rest all stood applauding and cheering as he entered. He smiled and looked down at Luna who was beaming, being overjoyed he had really been surprised.**

**Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors rushed forward to take his hand, Harry and Ron shaking it warmly while clasping his shoulder. Hermione and Ginny hugging him tightly, both kissing his cheek. He felt overwhelmed; he hadn't expected such a reception at his return.**

"**So this is what you've been up to all day," Draco said looking down at Luna, a look of pure love in his eyes causing her to go slightly scarlet.**

"**Well we already had a party planned before those damned deatheaters thought they'd try for a pathetic bid at freedom, and after all that's happened to all of us I think we deserve it don't you," Harry asked.**

"**I guess we do at that Potter," Draco answered.**

"**Look mate lets forget the Potter and Malfoy thing alright, I think we've come to a place where I can be Harry and you can be Draco, what do you think, sound good," Harry asked smiling.**

**Draco returned it, "yeah I guess Harry," Draco said making an odd sort of face at using Harry's first name, "But it does feel weird."**

"**We'll I'm sure you'll get used to it," Hermione now chimed in, "And I'm Hermione. "**

"**And it's just Ron now mate, I mean I guess I can give you that much after saving our skins," Ron said patting his shoulder. **

**Draco just smiled at all of them, "Well now we're even Harry, and having such a fresh start maybe we can try to be friends now."**

"**Yeah maybe Draco, maybe," Harry answered with a sly grin.**

**The party began in earnest now, many given Draco thanks and praise for his brave actions. He felt himself going red more than once not sure if he deserved such a reception but smiling and accepting them gladly none the less.**

**The party was massive, all the house tables being removed, replaced with several smaller ones. Waiters made their way around the room carrying trays latten with delicious hor'dourves, glasses of champagne and other such wonderful party favors. All the teachers were present and seeming to be content to forget themselves for an evening and let loose a bit. Draco being incapacitated Patrick arranged the music and was now on a constructed stage working turntables with a skill that could rival that of the best muggle D.J.'s. Letting the music blast filling the whole room, enveloping everyone with a frivolous joy.**

**They were all meshing, weaving in and out of the dance floor, letting go of all the tense fears that plagued many for so many years. It was a true and proper celebration for the ending of an era. Which was what it was for all of them.**

**Patrick now made his way from behind his turntables and made his way over to Draco, pulling his friend into a hug, just being grateful he was ok after what had happened.**

"**Well this is it I suppose my friend, I'm going home tomorrow, but it's not goodbye really, I mean I expect we'll see each other from time to time over the years" Patrick said leaning in now to whisper the last part, "And I expect to receive an invite to the wedding once it comes about."**

**Draco smiled widely, "You got it, and again thank you Patrick, you've no idea how you've changed my life for the better."**

**Patrick smiled while walking back to his appointed task while Draco scanned the room, finding Luna having a discussion with Ginny and Hermione. He just stared at her, she had shed her robes now and he could fully see the slinky little green dress that hugged her curves oh so nicely. He smiled as he thought himself the luckiest wizard in the world for having the most beautiful witch. He let these thoughts linger as Harry and Ron walked up behind him, Ron putting his arm warmly around Draco's shoulder.**

"**They are a sight aren't they mate," Ron said with a grin indicating to the direction of where the girls now stood.**

"**They are that, how the hell did a group of sorry gits like us ever get so lucky as to find a magnificent lot like that who actual want to be with us," Harry said sheepishly.**

"**There are many mysteries in the universe that will probably never be answered, and I'm guessing that's one of them," Draco said smiling as the girls now looked over to where the boys where standing, giggling to themselves as they did.**

**They were so enamored by the scene they didn't notice Neville approach from their backs, "Hey guy's, having a good time then," he asked smiling widely.**

"**Yeah mate, it's great." Ron answered.**

"**Luna told me what you said, so lets bury it for good and all Neville," Draco said extending his hand, which Neville happily took.**

"**All in the past now, it's time to look to the future, and speaking of which," Neville said as he shot a devilish look to the smiling Hannah Abbot, who was waving him over now, "If you guys will excuse me my dates looking like she's in desperate need of a dance," Neville said practically gliding to where Hannah stood.**

**Harry, Ron, and Draco just looked as he left smiling, they laughed lightly to themselves now as the girls finally made their way up to them. All wrapping their arms around their men, pulling them out to the dance floor.**

**The party went on in full verve for another hour when the music came to an abrupt end, as all looked up to the stage where Kingsley now stood dead center, beginning a prepared speech.**

"**I apologize for interrupting the celebration but I have a matter of great importance that needs to be addressed, so with out further adieu it is my pleasure to award the order of Merlin first class to the following, Harry James Potter," Harry now making his way to the stage through thunderous applause, walking up to receive the medal around his neck, "To Ms. Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione following suit receiving hers as well, "and to Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley" Ron now happily making his way up as well.**

**After the trio had received their first class honors Kingsley went on to award many second class medals to many who had fought bravely in the war, including Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and several other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, the only house being noticeable absent was Slytherin.**

**At last Kingsley looked to be finished when he made a final announcement, "And lastly for true bravery and unquestioned loyalty I am pleased to award the order of Merlin second class to Draco Malfoy"**

**Draco looked up completely stunned, having truly not expecting this. At once the room erupted into a wave of cheers as he Draco found himself being pushed dumbstruck toward the stage. He walked up as the now smiling Kingsley wrapped the shining sliver medal around his neck. The room held the cheers for a long time as Draco looked down into the crowd as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville all clapped with a fevered intensity. Draco however had eyes for only one person, Luna. Who looked up at him as if she'd never seen anything as perfect in her entire life.**

**He walked off the stage and made his way over to her, feeling the need for her filling his soul completely. Once he was there he kissed her with a longing passion as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Fancy getting out of here and heading up to my old room?"**

"**Took you long enough to ask," she answered playfully in his ear dragging him by the hand hastily out of the room.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Draco rolled over in his bed, his head feeling as if it were going to split in two. Ugh, he thought, that was a hell of a night, Patrick was right, the American city of Las Vegas was indeed the only place to hold a true bachelor party. He smiled weakly as flashes of what he could remember came flooding back. Man he hoped the guys weren't in to much trouble, having need of the girls to apparate and bail them out of the wizarding jail there, also having to pony up a hefty fine for all the damage they had caused. **

**He laughed softly to himself as he reached for the ready prepared hang over potion at his bed side. Feeling at once enormously better after downing it in one. His head cleared as the days coming event came back to the forefront of his mind. This was it, he and Luna would after today be man and wife. He smiled deeply at the thought as nervousness crept slightly in. He just hoped beyond hope that today went off without a hitch. Luna had been spending the last three months planning the whole affair. **

**Then he heard a loud knock at his bedroom door, "Oi, you up Draco, we need to start getting ready, the girls will kill us if we're late," called Harry from outside the room.**

"**Yeah, I'm up, be out in a minute mate," Draco called in response.**

**He had stayed what little time here at Harry and Ginny's flat after the party, with Ron as well, while the Girls stayed at his and Luna's small cottage in Otter St. catchpole, which had been an early wedding gift from his Aunt Andromeda, and his mother. As he stood up heading to the shower scenes from the last two years flashed in his mind. Like leaving Hogwart's to find in utter shock his mother staying with his aunt. He didn't really feel much resentment towards her, haven known she was as much a victim of his father's brutality as he was. They had mended their relationship and were now closer than ever. He hadn't spoken to his father since that day he left his home and Draco felt no remorse for this, all he cared about now was the future, not the past.**

**It had been a year after finishing school when he was surprised by the sudden return of Luna from her adventurous trek through Nepal, looking for the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He hadn't expected her for at least another six months but was overjoyed when she returned early, claiming that she couldn't stand to be parted from him any longer. Besides she was pleased to announce to he and the world that she had in fact found the once thought mythical creature. Bringing back documented proof, and live specimens to be studied. She gained immediate fame and recognition from those in the magical creature community and she happily accepted a post in the ministry's office for the regulation of magical creatures.**

**Draco and she settled into a blissfully happy life together after that, and after six months he proposed. He remembered the day vividly. He took her to one of her favorite places in the world, the theatre. She was excited to see the newest huge summer blockbuster and was stunned to find the theatre empty once they arrived. Draco having purchased all the seats. They settled into their seats and then a bright flash came across the screen, spelling the words, 'Luna, you've made me the happiest man in the world, and it would be an honor if you'd allow me the privilege of spending the rest of our lives making you feel the same, now look under your seat,' which she did at once. Pulling out a blue velvet box, opening it to reveal a most beautiful looking ring, a blue diamond set in white gold. She tackled Draco to the ground and let her mouth give him her yes. **

**Draco smiled as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him as he remembered these joyous times. He walked back into his small room. His dress robes were hanging in plastic wrap, just waiting to be worn. He dressed, having a difficult time with the tie, Luna usually doing it for him. But she Hermione and Ginny had all insisted on them being separated for at least 24 hours before the ceremony, given into that tradition of it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.**

**Luckily his best man had just arrived to Harry's flat, now walking into the room to help the seemingly hapless Draco. Patrick Wells smiled as he helped his friend straighten his tie.**

"**So Harry was just telling me you all had quite a, well interesting time last night. " Patrick said grinning like the devil himself.**

"**You could say that, man you were right Vegas was made for bachelor parties," Draco answered with as big a grin etched on his face. They both began laughing in earnest now.**

"**So my friend, are you nervous," Patrick asked.**

"**A little, but I have no doubts, as I've told you before, she's the one, the only one I will ever love truly with all my heart and soul," Draco answered.**

**Patrick just smiled in return, knowing Draco was speaking the truth from the depths of his soul. The meet the already dressed and ready Harry and Ron in the living room, both nursing massive hangovers of their own. Once outside they all apparated to the small church in Otter St. Catchpole where the ceremony was being held. **

**The ushers were already escorting the arriving guests to their seats. It was nearly time now as Draco made his way to the front of the church with Patrick at his side, Harry and Ron serving as his groomsmen. The church was beautifully decorated with silky blue draping strewn around the walls and lining the aisles. Blue roses were everywhere and the alter held a beautifully carved, intricately laced wooden arch. Draco doing it himself as a wedding gift for Luna. **

**As he reached the front he stood with nervous excitement as the march began to play, but true their uniqueness it wasn't the traditional march. Instead it was AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long' eliciting a look of deep displeasure from Draco's mother and Aunt, to which he simply shrugged, hey the song was them. The mass of people, including all of the Weasley's and his old professors from Hogwart's, Kingsley, little Teddy now fidgeting in his seat, Neville with Hannah on his arm, all turned now to see the doors open, all watching as Ginny first made her way up the aisle in a beautiful light turquoise brides maids dress, followed by Hermione looking equally stunning, but now matter how good they looked they were all outshined by the approach of radiantly glowing bride as she walked slowly up the aisle with her smiling father on her arm.**

**To say she was beautiful would be as big of understatement as you could possibly say, as if you'd say the surface of the sun was just a tad warm. She looked breathtaking in a pure white silky flowing gown that hung slightly of her pale shoulders. It actually hurt a little for Draco to stare at her, his heart ached so badly for her. It was like staring into the suns center, a bright and brilliant illumination that was awesome to behold. **

**Patrick patted him firmly on the back as Xenophlilus handed him her hand and the wizened old Wizard who had done Bill and Fluers wedding began, saying things that Draco couldn't really make out, being lost in Luna's blazing eyes. She too had eyes only for the man she loved, her deepest hearts desire. It didn't matter what was being said, it was more for the others then them, they needed no words to know the pledge, the bond they two had. It went beyond words, it went to very core of their souls, to the very center of what made them both human, the place inside each of us that holds our deepest thoughts, wishes, prayers, hopes, emotions, and wants. It was in there that Draco and Luna had each other stored, and as long as that part of them existed somewhere that's where the other would be. Living forever in pure love. **

**As the wizard asked each if they take each other they both answered "I Do", never looking anywhere except into the others eyes. And then embracing, letting their kiss match the blazing fire that was alive in their souls. They had made it they thought as they kissed passionately, breaking now to stare once again into the others eyes, both smiling, she at her husband, he at his wife.**

**_______________________________________________**

**A little more than a year had passed since that day, and it found Draco sitting in his office at the ministry's magical law offices, working on a memo for Hermione to proofread. At once the grate of the fireplace in his office sprang to life and a familiar matronly looking witch's head began to speak. **

"**Mr. Malfoy, your wife has been admitted, your presence is requested at once."**

**Draco shot straight out of his chair and turned on the spot, vanishing. Arriving a second later in front of St. Mungos. He tore inside and quickly rushed to the admissions desk.**

"**Please, my wife was just admitted, Luna Lovegood-Malfoy, which room is she in," he asked in haste to the witch working behind the desk, who now was looking at a clip board.**

"**Third Floor, room 309" she answered and Draco rushed away without another word.**

**He ran full speed up the stairs coming to the third floor. He made a mad dash through the hall as he approached room 309 from which he could already hear Luna's cries of pain. He entered the room to find a healer and his assistant positioned at the front of her wide open legs, both in stirrups. He rushed to her side causing her to smile briefly at his appearance until the pains of another contraction took hold. He took her hand, which she squeezed rather hard, nearly breaking his fingers making him wince. She put a little malice in the squeeze, wanting to punish him slightly for doing this to her. Draco stroked her hair and spoke tender words of encouragement as he heard the Healer say, "That's it Mrs. Malfoy, the baby's crowning, I can see the head, one more big push now," he said as Luna pushed with all she had through a deep breath. Draco watched as a somewhat slimy form of his and Luna's child emerged. The healer held the child firm, and slapped it sharply, causing it to wail forth in a thunderously shrill cry, announcing its arrival to the world. **

"**Congratulations, you have a strong and healthy son" the healer happily said, offering for Draco to cut the umbilical cord, which he happily did as Luna breathed a tremendous sigh of relief and now had a look of pure blissful happiness written on her face. The healers finished their work, and after they baby was cleaned and checked they brought him back to the waiting arms of his euphoric parents. **

**They handed the newborn to his mother, and after they left they room she looked at Draco and smiled. He returned it, "What are we going to call him," he asked tenderly.**

"**How about something sweet and light like Scorpius" she replied.**

**Draco ferruled his brow a bit, looking taken aback, "Are you kidding," he asked in stunned disbelief.**

"**Oh Draco of course I am, I mean really who'd name their son such a horribly one dimensional name, its like saying hey don't both getting to know me, you can tell by my name that I'm an arrogant, stuck up little jerk, who'd really saddle their own child with such a name. No I was thinking more like Stephen, Stephen Lovegood Malfoy, how does that strike you?"**

**Draco smiled with a deep pride and affection born in his soul, "Its perfect" he answered.**

**Draco left his office feeling completely drained. It had been a trying day to say the least. He knew though that it would be an uphill battle when he and Hermione had proposed the passage of the freedom for all bound magical creatures act. Many in their world not yet ready for such a drastic change. Slowly but surely though the act was beginning to pick up more and more support, mostly by the younger generation, and he had no doubt that with a little time and a lot of work the act would be passed, freeing all those poor creatures still bound in forced servitude.**

**He sighed as he packed his dragon hide briefcase and stood to apparte home. He arrived a moment later, feeling lighter in his soul for being there. He quietly entered the cozy little cottage he shared with his wife and son. He found Luna sitting by the window nursing their nearly sleeping son. A sense of peace took his soul as he watched the scene. Luna looked up and smiled serenely at his arrival.**

"**Welcome Home Draco Malfoy," she said quietly, not wanting to disturb her nursing child.**

**Draco smiled as he made his way over to them and he bent down to tenderly kissed his wife and the top of his son's perfectly sleek blonde hair as the truth of her words sank in. This was it, this was the place he had been searching for his entire life. He had at last found his true place in this world. Finally he was home.**

**The End.**

_**Authors Note: Ok Guys here it is, I truly hope you like it. I want to once again thank all my readers for all the wonderful reviews they mean so much to me, and its for that I want to try something new, so if I receive a fair number of reviews requesting it I will add a bonus chapter to this story. Bachelor party in Vegas, its what I think is a very funny set of events that followed just exactly what happened in the fabled city during that party, and trust me I lived there for seven years so I know it very well. Anyway if you'd truly like to read it let me know. Much love to all my friends who've followed Draco and Luna's journey to the end, may life always treat you all very well.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Bonus Chapter

Bachelor Party in Vegas

Draco stood outside the ministry's entrance, waiting for Harry, and Ron to meet him. He felt a tinge of nervous excitement, in 24 hours he and Luna would be married. He had given in to Harry and Ron's insistence that he let them sent him out of his bachelorhood in style by giving him a truly awesome party. He agreed but wanted it to be in Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States, after hearing from his best man Patrick that it was truly the only place to hold such an epic event. He was disappointed Patrick couldn't attend, he and Chloe just having had their first child and Patrick finding it hard to get away. He was overjoyed by the fact that at least he could attend the wedding.

Draco now watched as Harry and Ron emerged from the ministry, carrying an old oil lamp, which he knew was the portkey they had just commissioned.

"Everything set," Draco asked hopefully as they walked up.

"Yeah, got the portkey, and I got these," Harry said extracting documents from his pockets, "these are Muggle so we can prove we're 21 which according to you, you have to be to have any fun there, and here are the permits to portkey into the city, just received them from the American Wizarding council. Tough to get considering, apparently they aren't to keen on foreign wizards visiting that particular city. And I've already visited Gringotts and exchanged galleons for American muggle money," Harry said flashing a large roll of crisp hundred dollar bills.

"Wonder why it's such a hassle for wizards to get permission to visit that city," Ron inquired.

"Don't know, from what Patrick's told me that city has a certain reputation," Draco answered.

"Well it's not like we're going to do anything out of line," Harry said a bit naively.

They apparted back to Harry's flat, where they meet Neville and changed to travel in style. Draco had shown them from magazines what sort of muggle styles were in at the moment and now they were all wearing very stylish new threads. Then they all placed a hand on the portkey and at once were transported through time and space and hit the ground hard in a small dark ally in the city of Las Vegas.

They stepped out and gauged the surrounds, at once four jaws hit the floor. Never had they seen such a place. They've visited muggle cities before but nothing that compared to this. They were stunned by the bright illumination that now assaulted their senses. They looked on as they stared at the massively huge casinos that begged to touch the sky. They were right on the edge of the strip, standing in front of the Stratosphere, with its sprawling form rising high into the air.

"Bloody hell and you say this is all muggle done, no magic what so ever" Ron asked in true disbelief.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at some of the things muggles can do, it doesn't do well to underestimate them," Draco answered.

"So what should we do first," Harry asked in a state of giddy anticipation.

"Well from what I've heard I think we should check out Caesar's Palace, it's very popular, let me just flag down a cab," Draco said walking to the Stratosphere's entrance and finding a waiting cab easily.

They quickly made their way to the world famous casino of Caesar's Palace and were again stunned from the amazing beauty of the architecture. The marble statues, the brass fixtures, the beautiful fountains. They were awestruck by the overall effect. They quickly made their way inside and just stared at the gaming floor. Draco had explained a bit about muggle gambling but they still didn't know that much about it. They decided to first try their hand at the craps tables. They were at first confused with the concept of buying casino chips to play with but they caught on pretty quickly. Just as they settled in front of the table a cocktail waitress came around, "Cocktails," she cried as she passed.

"Yeah right here," Ron eagerly answered.

She walked over to the foursome and asked what they wanted. They thought for a moment, knowing they probably didn't have fire whiskey, luckily Draco spoke up, having seen a particular drink displayed in more than one muggle movie.

"Jagermeister all around," he ordered to the still waiting waitress.

Once she turned and walked away Harry began to inquire. "What was that, Jager what?"

"Meister, Jagermeister, I've heard of it before, it's a very popular drink," Draco answered brightly.

"Is it any good," Neville asked.

"Don't know, never tried it myself but it can't be that bad if it's so popular," Draco answered causing all to nod in agreement.

The waitress returned within a few minutes with a tray of Jager shots. They each took their drink and looked at it wearily, Ron being the first to try a sip, "Bloody hell, its sweet, is there even any alcohol in it?"

"There must be, but it's probably not that much, which is a good thing, we don't want to get that drunk," Harry said, ignorant of the true alcoholic measure of that potent drink.

Two hours and several shots later they were felling no pain. All now were happy and loose as Ron continued to shot the dice, all having picked up enough of the games rules to somewhat follow the action. Harry began to worry as it seemed Ron was winning a little too much, he suspected Ron was using magic for an advantage but he didn't say anything.

They were really starting to enjoy themselves now, getting loud and having a great time. Harry then wanted to see what else the city had to offer, "Come on guys," he stammered slightly, now feeling more of the effects of the drinks, "Let's check out some other things."

They agreed, Ron begrudgingly so, he was having fun, being up nearly half a million dollars. They cashed out and slipped the money into the depths of their pockets, having to magically extend them to hold the large rolls. They began walking through the casino until they found their way into the forum shops. Harry was again stunned.

"Hey," he said more intoxicated now, having had three more shots before they left the gaming floor, "Lets pick something up for Ginny, yeah that would, _hiccup, _be nice."

"What do you think she'd like," Draco answered blurry eyed.

Harry looked around, "That," he said pointing to a statue of a tall Roman god that stood on the edge of a large fountain in the malls center.

They all just looked and then nodded, like it was the best idea Harry had ever had. They made their way to where the statue stood and tried to pick it up. As soon as they touched it seemed to come to life, speaking in a deep and frightening voice now.

"Bloody hell what did you do," Draco yelled at Harry.

"Nothing lets get the hell out of here," Harry answered hastily, causing them to give up their futile attempt to steal the statue. They didn't know the statue was if fact a programmed animatronic figure who was set to go off into a programmed speech as soon as anyone approached.

They quickly made their way outside and once there they just stared at each other for a moment and then at once broke out into a fit of wild laughter.

"Well, what now," Ron asked clutching his side.

"Well according to this," Draco said holding up a Vegas tour guide, "There's a muggle magic show about to start in twenty minutes, according to this he's very popular, his names Lance Burton."

"Lance Burton, is he a wizard," Harry asked.

"Don't know but his show sounds like fun, who's in," Draco asked.

"I am, I'd love to see what passes for magic in the muggle world," Neville said cheerfully.

They all agreed and flagged down another cab and quickly made their way to the Mirage hotel and casino, were the show was being held. They had to pull some strings, having to end up paying five thousand dollars to another foursome for their seats, which weren't bad, not far from center right in front of the massively large stage. They settled in as the lights dimmed and the illusionist made his grand appearance. Slowly as the show progressed Ron and Neville had to restrain hardy laughter at what was passing for true magic. Ron couldn't contain it any longer and he broke out into a ranchos fit at the end of a seemingly impressive illusion involving splitting a woman into four sections and rearranging their placement on the body. Ron's laughter began eliciting nasty stares from the people around him and Harry shot him a look that told him to knock it off. He did for a moment, but then a wicked idea struck his alcoholically addled brain.

Ron covertly pulled out his wand just as Burton began his metamorphosis trick. He shackled and blindfolded his assistant, and then placed her in a sack. After tying the bag firmly he lowered her into a small trunk and then he closed and locked her in. He stood high on the trunk and lifted a silky cloth that covered his whole body, he lifted it once, twice, and on the third let it fall, just at that moment Ron pointed his wand at the stage and commanded a different ending to the trick then the one Lance had in mind. At once Burton vanished and instead of his assistant appearing, which is what was supposed to happen, the large hulking form of a polar bear, fresh from the artic emerged. The bear stared at the stunned crowd, scratching his great head as they began to applaud, thinking it just part of the act. Ron once again broke into uproarious laughter, causing Neville and Draco to do the same. Harry however just looked at Ron with a somewhat amused expression, "What the hell Ron, do you want to get us in thick," He said through a chuckle or two of his own.

Harry then pointed his wand at the stage and the polar bear vanished at once, Burton returning a moment later, shaking severally while snowflakes fell from his head and shoulders. He wore a completely bewildered expression as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

Harry turned to the rest, "Come on, let's get out of here before this one," Harry said sticking his thumb out at Ron, "has anymore bright ideas."

They all silently agreed and rose to leave. Once outside they again began discussing what to do next.

"We have to check out this club Patrick told me about, it's called Rain, it's in the Palms," Draco insisted.

"I'm game," Ron said swaying a bit.

"Yeah, me too," Neville said.

"OK sounds like fun," Harry conceited.

They quickly found another cab and made their way to the Palms hotel and casino. Once inside they walked to the bar and ordered two more rounds before making their way to the entrance of the huge night club. There was a long line wrapped around the side of the entrance. This wouldn't do they thought as they slipped away to a secluded corner, where they all cast disillusionment charms. They now walked to the front doors and made their way in behind a group just entering, unseen by the doormen. Once inside they just stared at the sheer size of the room. It was massive, containing hundreds of cheerful clubbers, all dancing in time with the blasting music. It was dark with intricate lights weaving in and out of the crowd. Causing a somewhat strobing effect. Making it easy to cast off their charms unnoticed.

They spent some time dancing and moving with they music, all have a great time. They even caught the eye or two of some of the young women it the club. They began to get a little hot as Harry said, "Merlin I need a cold drink," he said pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah me too, I'll come help you bring them back," Draco said.

They turned and began to make their way through the crowd to the bar. Once they were gone Ron pulled Neville close and whispered loudly, "Well now that the wet blankets are gone what's say we kick this party up a notch?"

"What do you mean," Neville answered.

"I mean this," Ron said while slyly taking a small vial out of his pocket.

"What's that," Neville asked now intrigued.

"Euphoria, want a nip," Ron answered, uncorking the vial now, turning it up slightly to let the potion slide easily down his throat.

Neville nodded as he took the bottle from Ron's hand, downing what was left. They began to feel the effects at once. Mixed with intoxicating effects of liquor they began to feel very good. Moving slowly and swaying in place. They were in love with everything, the whole world. Neville swore he could actually see the music floating in a serenely gracefully motion through the air. Ron began walking away, leaving Neville feeling great, but much hotter than he had been.

Harry and Draco returned a few minutes later, carrying four icy daiquiris, liking the idea of the drinks frosty nature.

"Where's Ron," Harry asked at once.

Neville just shrugged as he still swayed back and forth. Harry looked around the club, it was hard with so many people but he finally managed to locate Ron, who was now standing right in front of the far wall. Harry was mortified to see what he was now doing. He was knelling and in one fluid motion he began to lick the wall up and down.

Harry rushed to where Ron was, he was in the process of giving the wall a good coat of salvia with his tongue, rubbing his chest with his hands while he did. Harry clasped his shoulder and spun him around.

"Bloody hell Ron what are you doing?"

"Harry," Ron cried loudly rushing forward to hug his best friend, "I don't know if I've ever told you but I love you mate, I really really do" Ron stammered, smiling widely as he began rubbing Harry's back. Harry began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Get off me, what the hell Ron, what's the matter with you" Harry asked irately while pushing Ron away.

"Nothing Mate, I feel greatttttttttt," he said slowly, drawing out each syllable.

"Did you take something Ron, tell me the truth," Harry demanded.

"No, no, no, no, well yes, a bit, yeah" he said laughing lightly now while attempting to take his shirt off.

Harry stopped him and demanded once again, "what was it Ron, tell me."

"Just a little euphoria, no big deal," Ron answered serenely.

"Bloody hell, did Neville take some too," Harry asked exhuaserbated.

Ron nodded and Harry took his arm to direct them through the crowd to find Draco and Neville.

Meanwhile Draco also noticed Neville acting strangely, dancing in place and sweating profusely. It was hot in the club, but not that hot.

"Whew, it's so freaking hot in here," Neville said loudly as he took his wand out and pointed it straight up. At once black clouds began to form in the club, alive with thunder and lighting. They broke open and poured a deluge of freezing rain on the now stunned crowd.

"Neville what the hell are you doing man," Draco cried as he hastily pulled his own wand out and also pointed it to the sky, causing the rain to cease at once.

Harry quickly made his way over to where they stood, still clutching onto Ron. Harry and Draco agreed it was a good idea to leave and make their way back to the ally to portkey home, least these two do any more damage.

They walked hastily up the strip with their highly intoxicated friends in tow. They just made it to the MGM Grand when Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell, check it out," now pointing to the large stone loin that was the casino's signature landmark.

"What better steed for a true Gryffindor," he cried as he ran to the statues back, and before Harry could stop him he leapt up in surprising agility onto the stone creatures back.

Once there he began to make like his wand was a riding crop, pretending to whip the beast along as he cried into the night, "Come on boy, off, into battle, come on giddy up," he said laughing and getting more into it. Before Harry could get him off Ron got a little to enthusiastic and he accidentally let his wand hit the lion's hindquarter. Ron's expression then changed in a heartbeat. He felt it, the great stone beast stir and then spring to life. Rearing its front legs high into the air and letting a deafening roar escape its mouth. It wasn't a true lion, it was still made of stone but the figure was still terrifying. The now stunned trio looked on in horror as the beast leapt from its pedestal, at once bounding away, tearing up the sidewalk leaving a swath of destruction in its wake. Hundreds of muggles screamed in terror as they hastily got out of the lion's destructive path.

Ron began crying in sheer horror from the beasts back, "Get me off this thing, you guys help, HELPPPPPPPPPPPP" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

Harry and Draco at once both pointed their wands at the lion's back and it instantly stopped in its track, falling and crashing into a lamp post in the process. Ron leapt from its back just before impact. He stood up shaking as he looked back at the path of destruction his actions had caused. His mouth fell open as he saw cars turned over, bus stops destroyed. Gates and stone walls completely brought to rumble. Harry, Draco and Neville now rushed up, all equally stunned.

"Oh shit, we did it now," Harry said deflated.

"You did at that gentlemen, you did at that," said a high voice at their backs.

They turned to see what was obviously a wizard, he had his wand pointed at the stunned foursome. He was tall and broad and wore a dark grey uniform that had what Harry recognized to be the American council of wizarding law enforcement officer's badge secured on his large chest.

"I'll have to ask you all to come with me, please do not resist, it will only make this worse," the officer said motioning them to follow. They watched as many more began to materialize out of nowhere. Working hastily to repair the damage they had caused.

Once they were out of sight the officer held out his arm which they all took, he spun with them all in tow and vanished. They appeared a moment later at what appeared to be a wizarding confinement center. Cells were seen at the end of a long hall and there were several desks and rooms as more officers walked to and fro, engaged in their various tasks.

The tall officer steered them into a waiting interrogation room and told them to wait. They all took a seat at the same side of the table that stood in the room. Once he left they all just stared at each other in disbelief.

They didn't have to wait long as the officer returned, holding a folder. He sat across from them and slowly began going over the folders contents.

The scared foursome looked on, wearing worried expressions as the officer began to speak.

"Well gentlemen it seems you've had yourselves quite a night. Lets see, using magic to defraud a casino, using magic in front of civilians, causing a popular entertainer to disappear, leaving a polar bear it his place. Causing it to rain inside a night club which is ironically named Rain, and causing a familiar Vegas landmark to spring to life and cut a path of destruction. Thank heavens no one was hurt. Have I left anything out?"

"We tried to steal a statue as well," Harry said before he could stop himself.

The officer just shook his head, "Do you see now why we are so weary of foreign wizards visiting this particular city," he asked through a long sigh, eliciting nods from the downcast crew.

"Look I know that places like this can be overwhelming, and if not enjoyed in moderation can be over stimulating, I would have expected more from you Mr. Potter, and Mr. Wealsy, yes we know who you are, your fame has made it even here, and you two as well Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Longbottom."

They all just looked down, it was Draco who spoke first, "Sir we are very sorry, we didn't mean to cause such damage."

"Well you have Mr. Malfoy, and now my men are going to have to work hard into the night to repair everything, not to mention the fact that there are hundreds of memories that now need to be modified," the officer said sternly.

"Uh Sir, what's going to happen to us, I'm getting married tomorrow" Draco asked, a small hint of fear heard in his voice.

"Bachelor parties, why is it always bachelor parties, well Mr. Malfoy, seeing as it is all of yours first offenses I think we can work something out. Firstly if you'd please return all the money you've won tonight, I'll see that its gets back to where it belongs. Second you will have to make bail and pay a hefty fine. And third if any of you ever wish to visit this city again you will come here first and surrender you wands to ensure the events of tonight are not repeated," the officer finished in a tone of authority.

They all agreed and returned the money. Harry agreed to be the unlucky one to use the centers grates to contact Ginny and Hermione so they could come bail them out.

The girls showed up within the hour, and entered the room after having paid the fifty thousand galleons fine. They just shot the men evil stares as they shook their heads.

"Honestly, we can't let you guys out of our sights for a minute without you getting into trouble," Hermione said in that prudish tone she always so good at, "I'm not surprised at you Ron, you're always getting into the thick of it when you've been drinking, why do you think I hate it when you do, but you Harry, I expected more from you," she finished shaking her head.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and she shot him a wicked stare, one that spoke to the understanding she felt. Knowing herself how out of hand things like this could get.

"Come on, lets get this sorry lot home before Luna finds out and it ruins her day," Ginny said, Hermione nodded and the boys rose to their feet to follow the girls out of the room, making their way to one of the centers fireplaces where they each one at a time flooed home.

__

Author's note: OK guys here it is as promised, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know and may life always treat you all very well.


End file.
